Why Me?
by JulieMalfoyZabini
Summary: Ginevra Weasley. Daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Youngest of seven children. Sister of Ronald Weasley. Ex-girlfriend of Harry James Potter. No one realizes what's happening to her. She's slowly slipping from this world. Who will save her?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

It was a dark and stormy night in London, England; but Ginerva Weasley did not care. In fact, she was in her room, packing her bags for yet another year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So many people thought her to be poor, ugly, and lonely; but what they did not understand was that Ginny Weasley was not poor, nor was she ugly. She may be extremely thin and lonely, but broke and unattractive are two of the traits she did not posess.

She had managed to get a job over the summer, and had saved up every cent she earned. If you added that to the money she had gotten from her father before he passed away last year, she had well over 1,000 galleons. That was more money than she had ever dreamed of, but even with this, what her mother didn't realize was that her daughter was so far gone from the world that she had resorted to slitting her wrists and starving herself. Why? Because she wasn't happy.

The Golden Trio didn't pay any attention to her, Tom Riddle still came to her in nightmares, her father wasn't there, and her mother had been almost completely ignoring her the entire summer. Instead, Molly opted to spend her precious attention on _Ron_, yet another person who seemed to forget she existed.

Although her father had died last year and she had not gotten over his death, she still wished that he was here to help her and guide her through her life. The only time Ginny would get attention would be when she got into trouble. But when she does something good, like receive more O.W.L.'s than even Hermione, she wouldn't get a "Congratulations, Gin!" or a "Way to go Ginny! I'm so proud of you!" All she would get would be a "Go clean your room, Ginerva" or "Go degnome the garden." She would get nothing else.

Finally finished with packing her trunk and bags, Ginny took out a book she had bought from Diagon Alley and started to read. She was not able to concentrate on even the first line in the novel, and after several tries she threw the book down, disgusted with herself. After a moment, she got off of her bed and went to her newly packed trunk and opened it up. Rummaging through it, she reached the bottom to pull out a sterling silver blade that had a symbol of fire on the handle. It was the only thing that she had spent her father's money on. She looked down at it longingly before putting the cold, sharp blade to the skin of her pale wrist. Silently, yet slowly, she drew the knife across, watching as a small line of red appeared staining her pale wrist. She continued to watch as the blood started to slowly ooze out of the self inflicted wound. It was beautifully fascinating to her.

She was startled when she heard what had to be her mother's footsteps coming. Quickly she put her blade away and grabbed a towel to wipe up the few drops of blood that had gone astry falling on her dresser. Knowing her mother was almost at the door she shut off the lights and slipped into her bed, pretending to be asleep as she heard the door quietly creek open.

She held her breath as her mother looked into the darkened room for a moment before turning away. Hearing the door finally close, she opened her eyes and sighed desolately. Thinking of her first year in Hogwarts, her eyes glazed over. _I'll never get over it will I?, s_he asked herself. The girl looked back down at her fresh cut. She hadn't cut deep enough for it to bleed much longer. She willed herself not to let her tears fall. Tears were a sign of weakness. _Why the hell can't I get over it? _Sighing once more, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

Several hours later, she was woken up to a very persistent banging on her bedroom door. Groaning, she looked at her alarm clock and noticed that it was just before six in the morning. Knowing it would probably be one of two people, she groaned into her pillow before sliding off her bed to the door. Whipping it open, she looked haughtily at a red-faced Ron. Annoyed, she asked him in a tired tone, "What do you want, Ronald?"

He looked at her, a completely smug look on his face, proud that he had woken her from her sleep. He wanted her to suffer. From what he heard in the middle of the night, he knew that she was still having nightmares from her first year; but he didn't care. He didn't remember a time that he ever had.

"Mum wants you. Plus _I_ want you to hurry! I promised Harry and Hermione that we'd be there, and we're already going to miss them! I told them I'll be there at 11:00 a.m. and it's already 6:00. So hurry up." He turned on his heel and started to walk away when she yelled back at him.

"Oh, so we're going to miss precious Harry Potter and the know-it-all. What, are you fucking them or something?" Seeing his blank stare, she continued. "Well I feel sorry for them."

The last word she heard from him before she shut the door was a muffled, "Bitch!"

'_Takes one to know one..._' she thought idly. Rolling her eyes, she turned to survey her room. Sighing, she opened the door and while ignoring her brother, she went to the bathroom to have a shower, and get ready for the long day ahead, of which she knew she would _not_ appreciate one bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Arriving at Kings Cross Station, Ginny got out as quickly as she could and hurried herself over to the platform ignoring her family's loud protests. Heading down to Platform 9 ¾, she walked lazily through the barrier to see a jumble of bustling students, all saying goodbye to their families. Their warm, loving families.

She turned her head before she allowed her emotions to take control of her and climbed up the steps of the Hogwarts Express. Walking at a steady pace, she started to look through the glass windows searching for an empty compartment. Not really looking where she was going, she ended up walking into someone and knocking herself to the floor.

Landing with an 'Oof!', Ginny quickly looked up to see who she had run into. '_This is not my day…' _she thought bitterly as she stood to address whoever she had bumped into. Looking up to see Draco Malfoy, she noticed that he was also surprised to see her. Covering up her surprise, "Like what you see Malfoy?" she asked, smirking.

Ginny saw him shake his head. "You would wish so, wouldn't you? You're covered in dirt, and in shabby looking robes that cover your whole entire body. Why would I like what I see, when all I see is _filth_?" he asked, sneering at her.

She glared at him, affronted. "Never, _ever_ say that again. Now get out of my way," she said, pushing him away from her roughly; walking straight into an empty compartment she had seen while talking to him.

Finally getting into her compartment, she closed the door, locking it after her. The girl looked around smugly, glad she had an empty compartment to herself for the first time ever. After putting her stuff on top of the luggage holder, she got out her book, and tried to concentrate on what she was reading when she heard someone outside. Annoyed, she put her book down gently and straightened up, putting a firm scowl on her face. She got up off her comfortable seat, walked over to the door, and opened it. She was surprised to see who was at the door.

With a smirk, she said, "What are you doing here Malfoy? Come to have another go? Well I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for another round of your petty arguments. If you'll excuse me…" She trailed off, but before she could close the door, Malfoy had blocked it. He glared at her.

"Not so fast Weaslette. I'm not even finished with you. Since there are no more empty compartments, we're going to have to share; not that I'm pleased about this. So if you will excuse _me_, I would like some peace and quiet. Oh, by the way, what happened with you and your pathetic little friends that you kept on trailing behind? You know the Golden Trio? I'm sure they would enjoy your pathetic company more than I." He said sneering; making her eyes flash in pure rage.

It was gone as fast as it came, making Malfoy wonder if it was even there to begin with. Shaking his head, he pushed his way into the compartment, and sat himself down by the window, completely ignoring the youngest Weasel.

**A/N: ****Alright, here's the revised version for this story! Hope you guys will continue reading and reviewing! I'd also like to thank my newly improved Beta Mrs. T. Felton! So if there are any mistakes, blame it on her lol. Just kidding! Review please!**


	2. It All Starts

Chapter 2: It All Starts

"Thank God!" Ginny muttered as they slowly arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She quickly got her luggage and left the compartment as fast as she could. She was sure of one thing; she did _not_ want to stay in that compartment with Malfoy any longer. _Pratt._

Throughout the mass of people exiting the train, she had two objectives. One: Avoid her brother, and two: finding an empty carriage. Mission accomplished.

She got in and willed it to start going to the school. Closing her eyes she dozed off into a nice, calm sleep which unfortunately lasted all of three minutes before she was brought back to life rudely by a loud noise outside the carriage door. Groaning, Ginny poked her head outside, and noticed that they were at the school. Sighing, she groggily got out of the carriage and walked up to the school with less confidence then she thought she had.

Walking into the familiar sight of the Entrance Hall, she stopped in admiration. Hogwarts was more her home than the Burrow ever would be. She was broken from her awe as the crowd of students rushed into the Great Hall, pulling her along with them.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Ginny sighed and turned to face the front. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Every one was happy. Hell, even her brother was happy. _Maybe I made a mistake this morning…_ She quickly shrugged the thought off. But as she heard Dumbledore get up to speak to the students a few minutes later, she couldn't help but think: _I don't belong here. _

She looked around the hall to Luna. They hadn't spoken since last year. Since…straightening up she refused to let her mind wander there. That was the past. But she still couldn't shrug off the feeling that she was entirely alone in the world.

"…This year will be one of our hardest. As a school, as students, we must bond together like never before. The future very well could be affected by the choices we make. I want all of you to remember that this year. But let's not discourage your empty stomachs any longer!" he said happily, clapping his hands once, so that every type of food appeared right in front of their very eyes. It all looked so delicious, but she could never have it. She wouldn't let herself. She had to be perfect. W_hy? What's the point? Charlie isn't here anymore. Why bother? _A nagging voice said in the back of her mind. She didn't listen. Putting a tiny amount of food on her plate, she played with her food until she heard her brother and his friends start to talk in hushed whispers.

Judging by their side-long glances at her, she assumed they were talking about her, even though they weren't, but she didn't know that. They were in fact talking about asking Sirius what Dumbledore was talking about today at the welcoming feast.

She continued playing with her dinner, dividing her food into sections, making it look like she was eating something. It was an art, her art. Her scoop of mashed potatoes was divided into fourths, and then those fourths into halves. There were eight equal parts. She ate one of them. Next she repeated the process with her green beans. She was nearly finished, eating a total of three bites before she heard someone speak behind her in a cold voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new school lap dog," He said, smirking slightly. He turned to Pansy, who was standing obediently beside him.

"Well I best be off, I have to catch some sleep. You could use some too Weasel. You do look like shit, but that's not much of a change is it?" He looked her up and down. "You could do to loose a pound or two." he said smirking, before he left the Great Hall, whistling some odd tune.

Hoping that the effect of that last comment would not be revealed in her eyes, Ginny pushed her plate away and left for the common room. Leave it to Malfoy to turn a bad day even worse.

She entered through the portrait of the fat lady to Gryffindor tower silently. The last thing she wanted to do was answer useless questions that had no impact on her, and just made her feel more like a failure. Closing her door, Ginny leaned against it and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. _Why am I even nervous? _She asked herself over and over again.

Malfoy's words ran through her mind involuntarily. _"You could do to loose a pound..." _Had he been serious? Was she really fat? She had tried so hard to be thin. She started breathing heavily. She was fat. _Oh God..._ Those three bites she had eaten… They were making her fat.

In a last attempt at calming down, she went to her trunk and pulled out her trusting shard of silver. She barely looked at it as she shed her shirt. Looking in the mirror, she saw that Malfoy had been right. She was fat.

_Fat, fat, fat, fat, fat! _The words kept repeating themselves over and over in her mind.

"Stop it!" She screamed into the empty dorm room. But they didn't. They got louder.

_Fat! Fat! Fat!_

She took her blade to her stomach, her protruding stomach. It horrified her. Digging the knife in, she barely noticed the pain. The blood loss would make her thin, she reasoned. Twice more, she ran the blade quickly across her skin, one for each bite she ate. She watched as the indented scars would start out white, and then the blood would come seeping out, almost lazily.

_So beautiful, _She quickly corrected herself. The blood was beautiful. She never _was_ beautiful. She looked like shit, but she could change that. She decided that she would not eat. That was it, not try, and just do! She was going to be thin even if it killed her.

She grabbed a cloth out of the dresser and cleaned up the distinct rivers that had formed along her pale skin and held them against her three wounds. Breathing a sigh of relief, she muttered a small charm to stop the bleeding so that she could change into her pajamas. Tomorrow was a new day. Ginny went to bed in a contented state of determination and for a strange reason, safety.

The next morning, she woke up with a blistering head ache, tired and lightheaded she grumbled about noisy roommates, stupid birds, and the bright sun. Getting up she went over to her bathroom to have a quick shower and got dressed in her uniform for the day.

She looked at the size of her uniform, it was an 8. She could do so much better than that. By the first Hogsmeade weekend, she resolved she would get down to a size 6. Taking a look in the mirror, she saw that a size 6 would not cure everything, but it was a start.

The red-head started to head to the Great Hall for breakfast when she remembered her proclamation. _No Eating_. The wounds on her stomach hurt every time she moved; a reminder that she was not to eat. Slowing down in the middle of the hallway, she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction of the library. Upon reaching her destination, she saw Hermione coming out.

"Preparing for your new classes, Ginny?" The older girl asked her. She shrugged.

"Something like that."

"Have you already eaten? I saw you last night, you hardly ate anything. You should be eating more; it could hurt your academics if you don't. Come to breakfast with me," Hermione offered, readjusting the heavy books in her arms.

Sighing, Ginny said, "I'm not really hungry Hermione. Now please leave me alone. Like you said, I have to 'prepare for my new classes'."

As Hermione departed, Ginny changed her mind. She had nothing to do in the Library anyway; she had already read all the books for the year that had been assigned. She stepped out of the library and took a sharp turn towards the dungeons. Not where one would expect her to go, not voluntarily at least. She headed past the Potions class; going straight to Severus Snape's office.

Finally getting to the door, she opened it and walked right in. The infamous potions master was sitting at his desk, so she decided to wait for him and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Ginny studied her nails as she waited for him to acknowledge her. Finally, he lifted his head up from the letter he was reading to see his favorite student staring back at him. Raising his eyebrows up, he set the letter aside as he addressed the girl.

"Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?" he asked her, a slightly mocking tint to his voice.

"Severus, you disappoint me. I swear your memory was much better last year when I told you six thousand times to call me Ginny." She said with a smirk.

He glared slightly at her before giving her a haughty reply, "Shouldn't you be at breakfast instead of down here annoying me?"

He was curious on why she wasn't in the Great Hall. She wasn't the type to miss anything, class or meals. In fact, he didn't remember her having missed a meal in the entire time they had known each other; which was quite a while. Their odd friendship had started in her first year. She had been practicing a potion after class, which he normally left until his advanced fourth year students. When he'd asked her why she needed a mind-shielding potion, she merely shrugged and replied that she was having odd dreams, and thought the potion might decrease them.

Of course, he didn't buy it at all, asking her again why she needed such an advanced potion. Even when he explained to her that the potion she wanted to brew would not do anything against dreams unless they were brought on by another force outside of her own consciousness, she had been insistent. For the next three weeks, every day after his last class she would come to work on the potion. And every day he would ask her why she needed it.

By the time she had accomplished it, a noble feat in his eyes, they had come to more civil terms than any of his other students. After the potion had been accomplished, she came by anyway to brew another potion. One day he asked her why she voluntarily came to his classroom when most students shuddered at the thought.

"Most students don't see you as I do."

"Oh? Please elaborate."

"Most students see you as trying to be evil so that people stay away from you. But it's not true. You act evil because it amuses you like nothing else. You're a true Slytherin."

He had laughed at that comment, telling her she was the first student to get that right in over ten years. She then had raised her eyebrows at him, asking "Surely you're not _that_ old?" and giggling when he glared at her.

Ever since then, they had become closer than anyone thought possible. She was like his daughter. _If only she _could _be my daughter... _he thought in longing as he gazed upon the sixth year. She seemed to shrink away from him when he asked that question. "Why aren't you at breakfast?" he repeated.

No response.

Sighing, he put down his quill, and turned all his attention on the girl in front of him. "What's wrong Ginerva? And don't say that nothing is. I know you better than that."

Sighing, she looked down at her hands, that were clasped on her lap like a little school girl. He was one of the few that she let her guard down around. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before getting the words out.

"I don't know, Severus. I saw Hermione in the library not ten minutes ago. She's been so different to me lately, I can't explain it. She asked me why I wasn't eating, and I couldn't answer her. And also, I think Malfoy almost saw my wrists this summer when I saw him in Diagon Alley. I can't help but think he's going to use that against me and torment me the rest of my life.

"Ronald doesn't care about me, and he never has. He called me a bitch this morning. He's never done that. Even if I provoked him, he still acted civil to me. It seems like he _wants_ me to be in pain, like he wants me to _hate_ him. To top it off, Harry keeps staring at me, and it's so _unnerving_. It's really starting to scare me.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Severus!" she whispered the last sentence, a tear slowly falling down her cheek softly unchecked.

Sighing, Severus stood up from his desk, and walked over to the girl. Wiping the tear off her cheek, he put his arm across her shoulder; not wanting her to cry after so many years. "Look Gin, I know they're being a nuisance -" he started, but he got cut off abruptly.

"It's more than that! They truly make me feel like _no one_ in the world cares about me!" Ginny stated bluntly. "And being in Gryffindor doesn't make it any better. I hardly know anyone there, and they don't understand me at _all_."

Severus raised his eyebrows again, "Ginerva, listen to me, _I_ care about you. Don't ever forget that. Look, I know you're not happy in Gryffindor, but when you were sorted in your first year, it was for the best. Try and see some good in this."

"Yes, but Severus, I was never supposed to _be_ in Gryffindor. I begged the hat to put me there so that my brothers would be proud of me. Load of good that did."

"What do you mean; you weren't supposed to be in Gryffindor?"

She turned away from him slightly. "I was supposed to be in another house. It never told me which one though, God I wish I could switch to Slytherin!"

He turned her around to face him "Ginny, you can't just immediately switch houses; whether you like it or not." He said gently. It would be paradise for him if she switched, but he was thinking of what her family would say. Plus, his house was not keen on inviting just anyone into Slytherin, especially a once-Gryffindor, and on top of that a Weasley to boot.

Her favorite brother, Charlie, probably would just encourage her; but what about her mother, and her other brothers? Would they call her a traitor? He's sure her brother Ron would call her a traitor. Sighing he told her to ask Dumbledore about it.

He didn't mind, in fact, he would love to have her in his house. He could take better care of her and not treat her as filth like she was now. He would be able to do anything. He just wished that she was happy again. He hasn't seen her happy for two whole years, since her father – the only man apart from Charlie who had ever cared about her – had passed away. He watched her leave the classroom feeling slightly happier then she was before.

Sighing again, he went back to his desk and started to plan out what he was going to teach the 6th years this year.

Walking to Professor Dumbledore's office, Ginny was singing under her breath, a tune that she had in her head. She then started to hum the words of the song, "Rose, Rose, Rose Red. Will I ever see thee wed? I shall marry at thy will, sire, at thy will." But she stopped when she heard a harsh voice from behind her, Malfoy. She should have guessed. She continued to walk, ignoring him whilst he made more and more vulgar comments about her and her family.

Frustrated, she turned around and snapped "What's wrong Malfoy? Can't stop following me? What would you like now, hmm? Degrade my family? Talk about how poor I am, or how shabby my clothes look? Well let me save you the trouble, because I already know. So _fuck off_." She said, then turned on her heel and strutted toward the Gargoyle and rang the small bell put in place for students. She waited patiently until the gargoyle turned around, winding into a stone staircase. Climbing up the steps, she prayed that she would one day find vengeance to the life she lived.

**A/N: I'm finally done Chapter 2, now hopefully you guys will enjoy this Chapter! Also, for the anorexic scene, the size eight is a UK size, equivalent to a US size 6. Just to let you guys know!! Anyway, review please! I know that Dumbledore's office requires a password. But the bell worked better for me. I'd like to thank Mrs. T. Felton for doing an awesome job in proofreading my story again! Please review!**


	3. What happened?

Chapter Three: Why

**Chapter Three: Why?**

_What a disast__er _Ginny thought as she was walking down the hall heading towards her common room. She had gone to see Dumbledore, only to be told that there has never been a time when a student has been allowed to switch houses. Also that if she were to be the first there would be a whole list of requirements she had to go through before anything could be made permenant. _Why couldn't he just see that I'm not happy in Gryffindor and change me?_ She thought over and over again.

It was this thought that held her in a reverie until she was grabbed roughly around the waist from behind. She was about to scream when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Panic started to well up inside of her, her natural human instinct to run and fght was disabled in the shock of the moment. She was helpless as she heard her captor mutter a silencing spell, making sure she would not attract any attention with her screams. 

Numerous thoughts went through her head, was she going to be raped? Was she going to be killed? In one final desperate act, she elbowed him in the ribs and turned to see who her captor was.

Her jaw dropped as she turned to find her brother in front of her. She tried to ask him what he was doing, but she had not retained her voice yet. Upon seeing the murderous glint in his eyes, she stopped all attempts to speak.

"Looks like I caught you out past curfew. What should I do as your punishment?" he asked. She started to back away from him terrified.

"Ron," she mouthed. "Stop." Panic that had been subsided came back in full force as her back hit the stone wall behind her. She looked from left to right. She had two options. If she went left, he was more likely to catch her with his keeper reflexes combined with him being left handed. If she went right, she would run strait into a wall not more than thirty feet down. Her options were limited, and her chances were getting slimmer every moment that he approached her. In a split second decision before Ron would have pinned her to the wall, she jolted to the left in hopes of finding help.

However, she didn't make it more than six feet before she was caught and trapped in her brothers arms once again.

"Bitch!" Her brother spat, slapping her across the face, smiling slightly when she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. She lifted a timid hand to her cheek, not surprised to find it tender and glowing red. She tried to speak once more, to call for help, but she couldn't. Ron reached down and dragged her to her feet roughly before hitting her once more, this time in the stomach. She gasped and doubled over as the pain from her abdomen surrounded her senses, making sure she felt nothing but the pain. Once again she was lifted, to be backhanded. Again and again, her brother beat her in a hate-fueled rage.

He started to hit her with all the disgust he'd had for her over the years and for everything she had supposedly done to him his whole life. The fact that this was his little sister, and that she was crying had no effect on him, he truly wanted to see her in pain. In his mind she was the reason for everything that had happened, for what she had done to their father.

She didn't know how long it went on, it could have been minutes or hours, but it was pure and brutal torture for her. She couldn't believe that her brother was doing this to her. She cried continuously and pleaded for him to stop, for it to be all over, but he wouldn't relent. In one last attempt, she looked up at him and grasped the front of his shirt before she received a blow to the side of her face that sent her slamming into the stone wall. Blood trickled down where her head had collided with the stone, and the last thing that she remembered was his foot colliding with her stomach before everything went black.

Seeing this, Ron smirked and dragged her by her wrists out of the classroom and into the hallway. He felt so far from guilty, he felt content and pleased with himself. She _deserved_ her pain. She deserved it for ruining his life.

Yes, Ginerva Weasley had _ruined_ his life from the day she was born. He hated her like he had never hated anything else in his life. He heard someone call out and lifted his head. He was surprised to find someone had even seen him. Turning around he saw that it was Malfoy. Snarling in anger, he quickly ran before he was caught for sure.

She tried to blink. That was all. Just blink. Her entire body ached with pain that was so unbearable. She thought she may pass out again. She tried a second time with no such luck.

After her third attempt, she began to see a small shimmer of light. Using what very little energy she had, she opened her eyes slightly. She groaned and tried to lift her arm to put it on her head when she realized it was attached to something else. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she opened her eyes slowly, and blinked them a couple of times to foccus on her surrounding's.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she was in the Infirmary. She titled her head to look for Madame Pomfrey, currently ignoring the throbbing pain in her head moving caused her. Wondering why she was even_ in_ the hospital wing, she tried to call the Nurse, but found herself again unable to speak. She whimpered slightly; for several minutes. Then tried to call for the Nurse until she finally found the strength to softly cry out. Hearing footsteps, she sighed in relief.

The Nurse looked reproachfully at her wounds as she approached. "Miss Weasley, I see that you're awake. Do you need anything?" she asked, gently.

"I'll be fine," She answered weakly. "Why am I here?"

The Nurse looked at her "Miss Weasley, do you remember _anything _that happened last night?" She questioned.

Ginny furrowed her brows in concentration, and then sighing in defeat shook her head. "I...i remember walking back to my common room…" Memories flashed before her eyes, clear enough to make her start shaking in fear, but too scattered to recall what they meant.

"I was just walking…" she tried desperately to remember. "I was talking to Ron, I think, when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into somewhere dark. A classroom, maybe?" She started coughing violently. With every cough, pain shot through her body.

"Don't push yourself, Miss Weasley." She heard the Nurse tell her.

"I'm fine," She whispered before continuing. "I remember recognizing the person, I knew him really well, but I don't remember who it was. I said something… Uh..." she stuttered with the words. "He-h-he hit me. He just kept hitting me…" she started crying; shaking her head and crying.

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head in understanding, looking solemn. "I'm sorry, Miss Weasley."

"What happened to me?" she whispered, scared of the answer.

She heard the older woman sigh "One of the teachers was walking back to his office when he heard an alarm come from someone's wand. He ran to see what was going on when he found Draco Malfoy next to you. You were unconscious by that point. He explained that he had seen someone take you out into the hallway from one of the unused classrooms. He saw another young man run when he called out. The Professor told him to retrieve Professor Dumbledore immediately, and the Headmaster had you placed here. Severus came at once when Dumbledore called for him. 

"I think it surprised all of us when he stated that this was his entire fault. He had a line of tears rolling down his face. It was devastating. I have never seen him cry since his daughter was murdered sixteen years ago by Death Eaters."

"Either way, Mister Malfoy was questioned and deemed innocent in the matter. You, however, have been out for almost twelve hours." She explained.

"When can I leave?" Ginevra asked timidly.

"I'm surprised that you want to leave, Miss Weasley, after what happened to you." Madame Pomfrey stood to retrieve a potion for her to drink.

"I want to continue my life, Madame."

"You can leave tonight, just to make sure that most of your wounds are fully capable to heal."

Ginevra nodded and took the potion she was given, which lulled her back into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up just as she heard the dinner bell. The red-head glanced at Madame Pomfrey and asked once more if she could leave. Seeing the older Medi-Witch nod, she got up off the bed, and went to the bathroom. She was still in some pain, but not more than she lived with normally. Gingerly she stepped into her uniform, it had gotten slightly bigger with her two days of not eating. She was careful to hide her stomach, along with all of the wounds she had on her body. She was glad Madame Pomfrey didn't mention those wounds, and she was also glad she didn't heal them either.

Walking down to Severus' office, she went back to thinking. _What happened so that I wouldn't be able to remember anything? And why did Draco Malfoy suddenly decide to be human to me?_ The most startling thought that crossed her mind shocked her: _could Ron have been the one who did this to me?_ Sighing, she shook her head, and entered her mentor's classroom to find him holding his head in his hands. She felt terrible, knowing that she was the cause of his misery.

"Severus," She said softly. Ginny saw him lift his head up, with hope in his eyes. Recognition and relief of her being alive and walking flooded his features. She stepped toward him, looking up as he stood. She needed him. She needed him to be strong; otherwise, she would fall down into a pit full of darkness and never be able to return. She didn't know what would happen if she saw him break down right in front of her. She hoped he could be strong; he was the strongest person she knew.

"Ginny, are you alright?" He asked, concern showing in his eyes, but a normal tone sounding in his voice. But with one look at him, Ginny knew that he was terrified that she could have died when he found out about her condition.

Ginny nodded, and smiled weakly, "I will be, but I don't remember what happened." She explained softly.

He looked down at her "Ginny, do you have _any_ idea who could have done this to you, any at all?"

She felt tears at the edge of her eyes. She looked away as Severus reached up to touch one of the fading bruises on her face. He almost didn't hear the name slip from her lips.

"What?" he asked her.

"Ron." She whispered. She felt him tense up, but she was unable to look at him and instead looked back down at her hands.

"Ginevra, I don't know if what you are saying is correct or not, it will take time to get to the bottom of this. But rest assured that we will." He said a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Ginny nodded, and smiled at Severus, "Why didn't you tell me about your daughter?" she asked quietly.

He sighed heavily. "It's not that I don't trust you Ginny, it is just that it still tortures me that I killed my own daughter. I never forgave myself. And I never let anyone else know me, know the _real_ me, until you came in after class and started to brew that god-forsaken potion. 

"You, Ginevra Weasley, became my new daughter; although, my real daughter, will never leave my heart. She will always be with me until I die. I couldn't tell you about Evelyn because I thought you would hate me, knowing what I had done. I hated myself for a long time, and Voldemort had killed my wife, because he thought that I was going too soft. He didn't believe in love, Ginny."

Pausing for breath, he continued "You better get back to your dorm room Ginny, before another teacher, or even the Head Boy or Girl catches you." He said hastily; realizing he had said too much. He didn't plan on telling her his whole story, it just all came out; after being held in his chest for so long. Sighing, he wrapped her in his arms quickly and pushed her out of his room gently so she had the motive to actually move after hearing his explanation.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She was actually surprised Severus had said that much to her. She's never heard him talk so much about something that mattered so deeply.

Shaking her head, Ginny smiled at him, and left the room slowly; heading back to the Gryffindor commom room.

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank Mrs. T. Felton for the beta-ing of my story! Review please!**


	4. I really am fat!

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Whispers. That was all she heard. If it wasn't whispering, it was the constant stares from fellow students. Judging, always judging. She knew they heard about what had happened that day before she was brought to the Hospital Wing. She didn't know how they knew about it though and she was now beginning to feel paranoid about everything. Every time she walked down one of the hallways, it felt like someone was following her, closely. Silently.

Sighing, Ginny dodged into the Charms classroom and took her seat at the back of the class. She just hoped she could keep the whispers at bay, but she knew she wouldn't be able to, let alone make the other students stop whispering about her all together. Taking out her books and parchment, Ginny prepared for the class ahead.

Watching Professor Flitwick move silently around the room as everyone settled into their desks, she got lost in her thoughts.

'_How did everyone find out about the incident? I know for sure that I didn't tell anyone.'_

Sighing, she heard the Professor start the Charms class, by introducing a new spell. Copying down the notes that were on the board, she put all thoughts of the incident too the back of her mind, at least for now.

Using her wand half-heartedly she attempted the spell being shown by the Professor. Paying little attention to what she was doing, Ginny thought about what Severus had told her about his daughter. She wished that he had told her more about his daughter, but she couldn't force him to tell her his past. Sighing, Ginny did the spell properly and sat back down putting her wand away waiting for Flitwick to come by and check her progress.

Hearing the bell ring, Ginny packed up her belongings and got ready to leave the class when she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she noticed that it was Professor Flitwick. Sighing again, she walked over to his desk and stood there, waiting for him to begin speaking.

"Miss Weasley," he stated. Nodding for him to continue, she heard him say, "I've noticed your marks, Miss Weasley. They've been dropping down quite low lately. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" he asked, calmly.

She looked straight into his eyes and noticed a warmth that she wished she would be able to give, shaking her head, she said 'no' to him before straightening up.

She watched him raising an eyebrow, before shaking his head and speaking again, "Alright, Miss Weasley. I'm going to have to inform Professor Dumbledore about this. Also, I'm sure he'll have to inform your parents about this as well."

She nodded, before turning around and leaving the class in a daze. '_I'm failing Charms. I can't believe I'm failing Charms.' She thought _over and over again.

Walking down the hall, she just let her feet lead the way. Going back to her thoughts,

'_I need to find a tutor somehow. There'll be no way I'll ask the Dream Team to help me. Maybe I should get Severus to find someone. He knows someone good in all subjects. God, I can't believe I'm actually failing a subject. Charms at that!'_ Shaking her head, Ginny continued walking.

Stopping to lean against the wall for a short rest, she took in her surroundings. Right away, she realized that she was in the Dungeons, but where in the Dungeons was a good question.

Sighing, Ginny straightened up, and made her way to what she hoped would be Severus' classroom. Realizing she wasn't even close to his classroom, she turned back around, but not before bumping into something hard; or more like some_one_ hard.

Falling to the ground with 'oof' Ginny shook her head before looking up to see who she had bumped into. Seeing black robes that had the Slytherin House crest on the left corner, she continued to look upwards toward the persons face. Finally looking at his face, Ginevra noticed that she had bumped into none other than Blaise Zabini. Sighing, she stood up, and dusted off her robes.

Feeling his eyes on her, she ignored him for now, and continued to dust her robes before she finally looked him straight in the eyes.

Sighing with irritation, she asked, "What do you want, Zabini?"

She watched carefully as he raked his eyes over her body, and his eyes flickered with uncontained lust. It was gone before she was certain that it had really been there. She watched as he smirked that annoying 'Slytherin' smirk before degrading her with his foul comments and sauntering off. She just watched him walk away, not saying a word.

Sighing, she took out her dagger, and moved into the cover of darkness that the shadows provided. Running her fingers down the blade of the dagger she looked over the smooth cold metal longing to feel its razor edge on her vulnerable flesh. Lifting her shirt up to her ribs revealing old wounds, she dragged the dagger sharply across her stomach. Feeling the slight sting of pain from the cut she watched the blood slowly seep out.

Smiling cynically at the bloody lines marring her stomach, she reminded herself that she was _not _fat. Turning around she pulled her shirt down covering her stomach and walked out of the shadows. She walked the rest of the way to the Potions classroom. Once there, she opened the door, not bothering to knock first and entered stealthily.

Closing the door, she looked around for the potion master' presence, finding no one she walked over behind his desk. Dragging her hands along the stone wall she was feeling for a little catch somewhere. After what seemed like a life-time, when in reality was only five minutes, she felt something click. Pulling her hands away, she waited until the wall moved aside to allow her entrance. Ginny knew where this would lead her She had been here before many times when she was a little girl.

Walking quietly into the room, she found the common room full of books of every shape and size. There were two comfortable looking couches with a large fire place lying idle in the centre. Walking over to the fireplace, she took out her wand and lit it up. She then walked over to the couch and lay down, hoping to rest if only for a little bit. Closing her eyes, Ginevra fell into a fitful nights sleep.

Severus was walking too his classroom after he was stopped by Blaise Zabini. After a quick word with the Slytherin he was worried by what he heard. According to Blaise, he and Ginny had gotten into a confrontation; after words were exchanged Ginny had walked away. What worried Severus was that Ginny was seen not seconds later entering the shadows, knife in hand.

Severus Flashback

_Walking down towards my classroom so I could make a potion for Madame Pomfrey, I saw Mr. Zabini making his way towards me. In a hurry come to think of it. Frowning, I walked towards him and stopped him in mid-step._

"_Mr. Zabini, aren't you supposed to be in your dorms now?" I had asked the young man in front of me._

_Blaise looked up at his head of house through shocked eyes._

"_Sir, you've got to listen…Weasley. I bumped into her, and I was about to do my usual bit of insults, but she didn't even say anything. In fact, she just stared, no emotions at __**all**__!" he shouted before continuing._

"_I mean, normally, Draco would have an emotion flicker in his eyes once in a while. But, Weasley, she had nothing. It was as if she was dead! I didn't know what to do. So instead, I just insulted her, and turned around quickly. I was going to just walk away. But…"_

"_But you didn't." Severus guessed before motioning for his student to continue._

"_Right!, before I started walking, I watched her out of the corner of my eyes. I saw her taking out a knife of some sort before she walked into the shadows. I knew what she was going to do, but, I didn't want to walk up to her and take away the knife. I have my reputation to uphold and everything would be ruined if I had helped. I was afraid she would've told someone that I'm not as much an Evil Slytherin as people believe, or if someone saw me helping her. Please, Professor, you have to do something! She wouldn't listen to me anyway even if I tried, I am a Slytherin after all, But, she would listen to you because you're like a father to her. Please, Professor, I don't want her to get hurt!" he all but yelled the last sentence, breathing ragged._

_But, he knew what Blaise was saying. He also knew that if Ginny cut herself, she must have been in some kind of trouble or something, because she would never cut herself unless she's upset, Or if some one had actually upset her. Frowning, he turned to the boy in front of him._

"_Mr. Zabini, by chance, what insult did you throw at her?" I asked him calmly._

_I saw shock in his eyes before it turned into confusion._

"_I just said that it looked as if she had gained weight. Nothing big, sir." He said shrugging the insult off._

_Severus' eyes had then widened as the realization of what Blaise had said sunk in._

_He then yelled, "YOU WHAT!!" outraged._

_He saw the boy wince at the volume of his tone, but he didn't care, he had to find Gin soon, before it was too late and he could lose her forever._

_Reigning my temper in I sighed, I told Zabini to go to his dorms before I sped off towards the classroom, thinking that she just might be there and not in her own dorm room._

End of Flashback

Hoping she was there waiting for him, He opened the door and walked in. Not finding her in the classroom, he walked over to the wall behind his desk and touched a certain part of it before waiting impatiently for the wall to open and give him entrance to his private quarters.

Walking into the room, he felt heat coming towards his living room area, walking over toward the fireplace; he saw a foot sticking out at the end of one side of the couch. Frowning, he walked over to the couch and noticed a patch of red hair. Sighing in relief, he walked over to her, and put two of his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. Feeling her pulse, he sighed in relief again, glad that she was safe and alive.

Taking out his wand, he lifted her shirt up, and carefully accessed any damage done. Sighing again, he said a spell to stop the bleeding, but left the cut there, because he knew she would have his head if she found out that he had healed her cut. Pulling her shirt down, he produced a blanket with his wand, and placed it gently on top of her body covering her from shoulder to her feet.

Sighing again, for what felt like the hundredth time, he stood up and walked over to his room, and entered, leaving the door open in case she called him. He wished that she wouldn't do this to herself, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her. This was a part of her; this is what happened from the beginning. Sighing, he changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed. Hoping that one day, one day she would stop hurting herself, and trust that she could eat, and not think herself as a fat girl, when instead, she is a beautiful, young woman, who needs time to heal.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this. But I've had a hard time trying to figure out how I want this chapter to take place. But I have finished it finally, so do please review! I'm sorry about the spelling mistake that I have been making with Ginny's real name. I only just realized that I have been spelling it wrong all my life. Anyway, do please review! I'd also like to thank my beta Mrs. T. Felton for checking the chapter over! So if you see any mistakes, I guess I'll take the fault lol. Review please! :)


	5. Oh Crap

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Blaise walks down the dungeons in a confused daze, wondering why his usual strict and emotionless professor was concerned for the littlest Weasley. Not realizing where he was going, he walked into something, or someone, knocking his out of his daze. Shaking his head, he looked up to see he had walked into Draco. Realizing that he should tell someone about Snape's odd behavior, he grabbed Draco by the shoulders, and hauled him into the first empty room he saw.

Draco struggled in protest trying to shout at his friend before Blaise pressed his hand over Draco's mouth in the hopes of getting a word in before Draco could protest anymore.

"Draco –" he started, sounding both worried and confused.

Draco's eyebrow skyrocketed into his hairline, after hearing the worry and confusion in his voice. Never in his life had Draco ever heard such concern in his fellow Slytherin's voice.

Then he furrowed his brow in confusion, he was curious to know who could get Blaise so worked up and worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ginny…Severus…I don't understand!" he rambled, confused with what he had seen and heard.

Draco looked at Blaise confused.

"What?"

Catching his breath, he stated, "First I insulted the girl Weasley about her weight and stuff, you know the usual. Then, just as I was leaving, I saw her take out a knife and make cuts on her wrists. So I ran to Severus and told him, and so he asked me what I said to him, and when I told him

That I made fun of her weight, he just snapped and yelled at me." he explained.

Draco's eyebrows were now hidden behind his hairline. He was quite shocked with what Blaise had said. He knew Ginny was not eating, but, he had to make fun of her weight to keep up his reputation of the 'bad boy Malfoy.'

"Let me get this straight." He started, "you saw Gin, so you started to make fun of her. Was there anyone around you? Or were you guys alone in the corridor? Because, if you guys were alone in the corridor, then there would be no need to insult her about her weight you know."

Sighing, Blaise stated sadly, "no, there wasn't anyone in the corridor except for Gin and myself. I guess I wasn't thinking. When I saw her, I immediately saw red. I was so angry that she was doing this to herself. So I immediately insulted her weight. But when I did that, I just ended up getting her to cut herself more."

Sighing, Draco walked over to Blaise and pulled him in for a short and quick kiss on the lips. Just when he was about to pull away, Blaise pulled him in for a passionate, rough kiss, pressing their bodies together in the heat of the moment.

Moaning, Draco quickly pulled away before it got any deeper and they got too caught up in each other.

Noticing Blaise's confusion and disappointment, he said, "We need to have a little visit with our Potions Professor."

Recognition entered Blaise's eyes. Nodding they walked out of the classroom, hand in hand toward their professor's chambers.

Knocking on the door, they heard footsteps coming toward the door. Waiting for the door to open, they were discussing in hushed whispers on what they should tell their professor. They knew that he knew about Ginny. They just didn't know how **much** he knew about her. They knew enough to start being concerned about her.

Seeing the door open slowly, they straightened up, and saw who opened up the door. Shocked to see the one person they were coming to talk about, they slowly stepped inside the room in a trance.

"Ginerva?" Draco whispered in a barely audible voice.

Hearing something drop, he quickly turned to see what the damage was.

Realizing that the girl of his dreams dropped her glass of pumpkin juice to the ground, he whipped out his wand and replaced the glass in no time.

"Gin..." started Blaise slowly.

Shaking her head, Ginerva protested quietly, before running off to her room that Severus had given her since she first knew him.

Slamming the door shut, Ginerva walked over to her bed and climbed in; crying softly.

She now knew that Draco and Blaise knew about her cutting. She was sure that Blaise saw her take a knife out. But why had Draco said her name? Why was he giving her an odd look? Does he know? Does Blaise know? Why were they both giving me an odd look? Merlin! She was so confused!

Sighing, Ginevra walked up to her mirror and took a look at herself. Her eyes, she noticed, were hollow with bags underneath. Her face looked haunted. They didn't hold any life to them. Her eyes held pain, and emptiness.

Lifting up her shirt, she noticed that there was still a little fat from all that non-eating, and much exercise she did. Same with the cutting there. She was fat. She knew she was fat. Turning around, she looked at her bum. Her bum was nicely shaped, but her hips had bones sticking out of them.

Sighing, Ginevra pulled down her shirt and walked out of her room. She was going to get through this; whether it was the last thing to do, she was going to get through the day without eating.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGB

Waiting for Severus to come down from his room, Draco and Blaise sat themselves down on the black leather couch; not bothering to look at their surroundings.

Whispering murmurs to each other, they didn't notice that Severus had come down and was now waiting impatiently for them to notice them.

Hearing a cleared throat, they looked up and saw him.

"Sir. We need to talk to you." They stated in unison.

Nodding, he signaled them to follow him to his more private quarters.

Taking a seat on the flush white leather couches, Severus stared at them intently for a minute or two, before finally speaking.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that this has to do with Ginevra. Am I right?" he asked, showing no emotion in his voice or on his face.

Nodding, Draco said, "Blaise saw something today. He got worried and scared, so he came to me. I knew something was up with her, but I couldn't do anything; I had to keep up my appearances. I want to help her professor."

Nodding, Severus looked at both men carefully, yet also curiously.

He knew these boys wanted nothing more to help the daughter he's always wanted. But, could he trust these two? Scoffing inwardly, Severus shook his head.

"Before I tell you anything, you have to promise, _**promise**_ me that this won't go _**anywhere**_. Got it? You can't even tell Gin this. If she gets word of this, well, let's just say that we won't be able to survive her wrath. Understand?" he said solemnly.

Watching them nod warily, he took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. He just hoped that they will take his word and not tell a soul about what he was just going to let out of this room.

Jumping up, he ran around the room putting up all kinds of wards and silencing spells up around the room before sitting down stiffly on the leather chair.

"It all started when she first came to this school. You have heard of the Chamber of Secrets right? Well, she was the one who had opened the Chamber when she was in her first year. When Potter saved her, she had been having nightmares – she still does in fact. Since her second year, she's been coming to my classroom to make dreamless sleep potions." He said tiredly, running a hand over his face before continuing with his story.

"At first I didn't know that she was having nightmares. I just thought that she was making them for Madame Pomphrey or for Dumbledore or someone. Later on in the year, she's been opening up to me. She was like my daughter. But soon, her happy days went spiraling down. She had found out that her father had been found dead in a back alley by the Ministry." He sighed taking in a deep breath, before looking both boys' in eyes.

"When she found that out, she just all out broke down. She didn't eat, she didn't speak, sleep. She didn't do anything. She even stopped coming to me. I had to actually seek her out after class and ask her what was going on.

When she told me that her father had been found dead, I was shell shocked. I didn't know what to say or do. Although, I knew how she felt. After about a month or so, she started coming back to visit me, although, she was still quiet. She never talked to me. She just sat at her desk doing homework or making potions. It felt like the beginning. Her first year. I was sad to realize that I had to get her to warm up to me again. It took almost five months to get her to talk to me again like how she used to. Finally, I got her to explain to me why she was moping around, without storming out of the classroom." Pausing to see how the two boys were faring in his tale of Ginny's life he continued when he realized that they were giving him their most rapt attention.

"She said that ever since her father had died, her family (except for the twins and Charlie) has treated her like a common whore. Her mum never treated her like her daughter. She just treats her like trash. All the Weasley males except for the twins and Charlie have been saying that she's fat. So she's been cutting herself to get rid of her 'fat skin', instead of doing exercise. She has this theory that if she cuts, and loses blood, then she'll lose weight as well. Anyway, so every time she hears someone tell her that she's gained a couple of pounds," here Severus glared at both Blaise and Draco; and they had the decency to look guilty and sheepish, "she makes three cuts on her stomach, legs, pretty much any part of her body. She doesn't cut her wrists though. She always cuts on her body parts. I just wish I knew how I can stop her. She has never listened to anyone, not even me when it comes to her weight. But, when people say that she's gained a few pounds, then she would take it as the truth and go running off making cuts on her body to lose weight. I don't really know, nor do I want to know how long she's been doing this. I haven't been able to get a hold of the twins or even Charlie. So, that's out of the question for now." He finished. Both Draco and Blaise stared on appalled at what had happened in Ginny's life, no one deserved to live like that not even her.

Now, it was up to them on how to fix this situation.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDBGDBGBDG

**A/N: Alright, so you now know Gin's history. What will happen next? Find out soon! I shall try to update the next chapter soon. I've just been busy with school and work. So I apologize. Plus, my beta has been busy as well lol. Anyway, I would indeed love to thank my beta for betaing this for me! If you see any mistakes, blame the both of us. We both apologize for any future mistakes in the chapter. Anyway, review please! **


	6. I'm not alone

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Draco and Blaise sat still for a few moments trying to process everything they were told about Ginevra.

"Have –" Blaise started, but stopped in mid-sentence upon seeing someone on the stairs from the corner of his eye.

Following his boyfriend's gaze, Draco turned to see where he was looking, and his eyes widened upon seeing the girl he and Blaise had loved since their Second Year. Turning to Severus Draco saw his face paler then usual.

He wondered if she had heard their conversation about her. If she had, he gulped in fear, they would all be dead. He looked at her, and saw that she did indeed lose quite a bit of weight from her first year. He hadn't paid her much attention because he had to keep his reputation in tact, something he was now regretting.

Sighing, he rubbed his temples wearily, and muttered, "This is going to be a long night," before standing up, pulling Blaise with him, they walked over to Ginny slowly.

"Ginny? Can we talk please?" he asked quietly, careful so as to not scare her.

Ginevra's eyes swung to him and then to Blaise and then to Severus. Her eyes narrowed on Severus Snape's prone form.

Oh crap.

"SEVERUS DAMIEN SNAPE HOW COULD YOU?" yelled Ginny in fury.

Severus winced at the fury in her tone, paling even more – if that's even possible. Mumbling under his breath, he slowly turned around and grimaced at her red face and the angered look, and even more when he saw the hurt flash in her eyes. He was supposed to be her father!! Her best friend!! He betrayed her in telling her past to THESE two imbeciles!!

She couldn't BELIEVE he did that!! Growling, she stomped her way over to her supposed mentor, pulling on his ear she brought him over to her room and slammed the door shut in Draco and Blaise's hurt faces, not caring in the slightest. They wouldn't leave her alone! Everywhere she turned, there they were!! It was starting to piss her off!

Turning to Severus, she looked at him angrily.

"How could you? I trusted you!!" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

She could feel her eyes build with tears, but she held them back. Not wanting to cry in front of him; regardless if he's seen her cry.

Severus looked at her sadly; it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He wanted her to tell them about her history, but they went to him and him alone, knowing that Ginny wouldn't tell them her history.

"Gin," he started, but she shook her head at him. She didn't want to hear his excuses. She's had enough. She now realized that she can't trust anybody. Not even the man she had known since she were twelve. Choking back a sob, she pointed to the door, and told him softly to get out.

Hearing the door close softly behind him, she walked to her mirror and looked at herself. She was alone now, all alone. She had no one to trust. She couldn't trust Draco and Blaise, she couldn't trust her family, the twins were gone, same with Charlie, and she couldn't even reach them. Severus betrayed her. She was all alone. She might as well not live in this world any more, since she's all alone now.

Going over to her desk, she opened her drawer and took out the blade that she had gotten as a present from Ron. The only good thing he had done for her was to give her a blade as sharp as steel.

Going back to stand in front of her mirror, she whispered, "I don't belong in this world anymore Daddy. Not with you gone."

Then she slashed both of her wrists letting herself bleed. She started to feel weak and lightheaded, so she sat down on the ground slowly careful not to make noise that would attract the boy's attention.

"I'm sorry everyone who cares, I don't belong in this world anymore. I want to see my daddy." She whispered smiling.

"Everyone will be happy that I'm gone. I'll see you soon daddy" She whispered, closing her eyes as she felt darkness consume her.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGB

Draco and Blaise waited out in the hall of Ginevra's room and heard her yell at Severus. They didn't hear Severus, but figured that he wouldn't have been able to try and give her any excuse as to what he had done. Draco leaned against the wall and sighed. He looked towards the door again, before looking to the floor. He felt guilty for getting Severus in trouble. He had ruined her and Severus' relationship of father/daughter.

Hearing the door open, he quickly stood up straight and walked over to the man he's known since he were a child. Looking up at him, he pleaded with him silently to tell him something, _anything_. But he just shook his head and walked down the stairs. Sighing again, Draco looked to Blaise, and saw him look towards the door oddly, looking at him confused, Draco looked towards the door, and then towards the ground. What he saw was something leaking out of it, something dark and liquid-like.

Yelling, Severus' name out loud, he slammed Ginevra's door open and saw her lying on the ground looking pale as a ghost, blood all around her.

"SEVERUS DAMIEN SNAPE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!! BLAISE CALL MADAME POMPHREY!!" he yelled out loud, starting to panic.

He heard someone shouting, but tuned it out, and quickly walked to Ginevra's side and felt her pulse on her neck. He then noticed that her wrists were slashed, she still had the knife held limply in her right hand. Taking the knife and pocketing it in his robe, Draco tore a big piece of his robe and wrapped it tightly around one of her wrists to try and stop the bleeding. He tore another piece of material from his robe and wrapped it around her other wrists. Holding on to her wrists tightly, to stop the blood, he waited for Madame Pomphrey.

"Why did you do this to yourself Gin? Why?" he whispered, feeling a tear slowly run down his cheek and drop on her cheek.

Laying his head down on her stomach, Draco slowly drifted off, while keeping his hold on her wrists tightly.

DBGDBGDBGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDBGDBGDBGDBGBDGBD

Waking up to a searing white light, Ginevra tried to open her eyes, but when she did, the light was too bright, so she closed them again. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes again. Looking around, all she was able to see was a white room. Smiling softly, she thought she was in heaven with her daddy. Looking around for him, she didn't see him anywhere. In fact, all she saw were other beds, and other people, but no father. Confused, she looked down at her wrists and saw them bandaged up. Looking to her right she saw Severus sleeping on a chair. Confused, she tried talking. Opening her mouth, she came out with a croak.

Clearing her voice, she whispered Severus' name softly. Seeing his eyes snap open and look towards her quickly, she smiled at him weakly.

"Severus." She whispered.

"Gin!" he croaked, she guessed from not using it as much.

_Hm, I wonder what day it is…_ she mused.

"Sev, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, tears falling down her cheeks in little drops.

"No, Gin, I'm so sorry for telling Draco and Blaise about your past. I should've just let you tell it to them when you were ready. But I thought that they should've known, I mean, they did go out with you for four months. So I thought that they had the right to know! They love you Gin! I love you! Why did you leave us? Why did you try to leave us?" he was rambling now tears falling freely from his obsidian eyes, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. She had scared the hell out of him when he found out she tried to take her own life.

She thought she was alone, but she was far from it, she will never be alone. She had him, Draco, Blaise, Fred and George, and also Charlie! She will never _ever_ be alone in this world. Not for a long time!

"But –" she started, but he shook his head stopping her from saying another word, and told her to sleep.

So she did.

She slept for three days, and woke up to find Fred, George, and Charlie all sitting by her bed sleeping.

Smiling, she tried moving her feet, but found them sort of trapped by something heavy.

Looking down at her feet, she saw Draco and Blaise's heads on each of her feet sleeping. Smiling, she tried moving one of her hands, but found she couldn't because Severus was holding her left, while Charlie was holding her hand and Fred and George had hold of her arm.

Laughing, or coughing afterwards, more likely, she twitched her right fingers, so Charlie could feel her move. Watching him twitch then snap his head up, he looked at her. Noticing that she was up, he gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen him give to her and hugged her.

She gave him a one armed hug back, and felt Fred and George come to hug her as well. She felt tears running down her cheeks and soaking Charlie's shirt, but laughed happily. She was happy. For the first time in her life, she was happy.

Leaning back, she felt a strong and warm body behind her and twisted her body to see who she was resting against. She saw that she was resting against Severus. Smiling she leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly, she moved and kissed Fred, George, and Charlie's cheek as well.

Turning around she looked at Draco and Blaise, and saw them sitting there sadly. Severus told her that Draco was the one who came upon her and stopped her bleeding.

Smiling at the two of them softly, she nodded her head for them to come closer.

Once they got closer, she hugged them both at the same time, and whispered in their ears, "thank you. Thank you both, for being there for me, even though I never appreciated it."

She heard them say their gratitude that she was safe and alive, and pulled back from them. Leaning into her pillows, she grinned from ear to ear happily. She had her family. It was her one and only family that loves her and won't leave her alone in the cold and dark.

DBGDBGDBGDBGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDBGDGBDGBDG

**A/N: Alright! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I did update!! Please review, I almost cried at the beginning of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. It took me a while to figure out what to write. But, I figured it out, thankfully. I should have another 4 chapters left or so. I'm not sure. But, it'll be ending soon. Review please!!**


	7. I can't remember anything!

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginevra was back in session with school and homework. She still went to see Severus in her spare time and she would meet up with Blaise and Draco there as well, to talk and catch up on what they've missed in the time away from each other. Ginny was walking down the hall towards the dungeons to meet up with Draco and Blaise and felt her back hit the wall hard. Feeling her head snap back with a resounding _CRACK_, she saw stars float in front of her eyes before she tried to focus on her attacker.

'_Ron? What the hell does he want __**now**__?'_ She thought to herself angrily. '_Just when I get back to normal, or well, as normal as I could be, he has to barge into my life and ruin everything for me,'_ she thought sighing.

"What do you want Ronald? I have somewhere to be if you don't mind." She said dully trying to keep the menace from her voice.

She saw a really creepy smile come upon his face and knew that this wouldn't be a good outcome for her. She'd probably end up winded in the hospital wing again. Sighing, she looked down to the ground admitting defeat.

She heard his evil laugh before she felt a pain in her skull and head before she heard no more.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDBGDBGDBGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDBGDGBDG

Ron heard that his 'sister' was in the hospital wing, smirking he planned on going over there tonight for a 'visit', Just to see how she was doing. If she was doing well, he'd just have to give her a little get well present. Smirking again, he was happy with his plan.

Walking into the hospital wing, Ron saw his 'sister' lying in the bed sleeping peacefully. Walking a bit closer, he pointed his wand at her head and said a spell he got out of the Restricted Section in the library (Using Harry's stolen cloak of course).

Seeing her flinch as the spell hit her, he smirked; '_shows her'_ he thought to himself, happy with what he had done.

Walking briskly out of the hospital wing, he headed back to the Gryffindor dormitories to head for bed.

When Ginny finally woke up she was struggling to remember what had happened to her, she looked around to figure out where she was, and then realized that she was in the hospital wing, again. Fearing that she was raped, she tried to call for Madame Pomfrey, but realized that her voice was gone as well. Feeling tears slide down her cheeks slowly, she was starting to become scared at the thought of what might have happened to her.

Looking around the hospital wing, she tried to call for Madame Pomfrey again; finally, she found a bit of her voice, and called out.

"Madame Pomfrey," she croaked out as loud as she could.

Hoping the elder woman heard her, Ginevra prayed that someone would set her free from the people who did this to her. She hoped to Merlin that Tom didn't come back to rape her again.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her bed, Ginny tried to sit up, but winced as her arms gave up on her; making her fall back in her pillows and the bed. Looking up as she saw Madame Pomfrey, she pointed to her throat and opened her mouth to talk, but when no sound came out, she looked pointedly at the Healer, trying to convey her point.

"Ah, I see you have no voice dear. Well, first let's check to see if you've gotten better. Do you remember what happened Miss Weasley?" she said in her motherly voice, but sounding professional at the same time.

Ginevra shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks rapidly now. She didn't know what happened! '_This wasn't good_'' she thought to herself; panicking.

"That's ok dear. I figured you wouldn't. It looks like someone has put a pretty big spell to block a certain part of your memory. It looks to be that someone didn't want you to remember what happened that day. It has actually been a week since you've been brought to the hospital wing my dear." She said, mumbling to herself quietly.

"Anyway, we will first see what has happened to you. Then, we will see Professor Dumbledore. Is that clear Miss Weasley?" she asked, looking up from her clipboard at the crying girl on the bed. Nodding, Ginny lifted her hands and wiped her face dry of the tears.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGB

**A/N: Alright, sorry for the late post, but I'm just going to have this as filler in chapter for everyone until I figure out what to do next chapter. I have a feeling that's it is half way finished now. Instead of almost, I meant half way, heh. Sorry about the mistake last time! Anyway, review pl****ease! I'd also like to thank my wonderful Beta Mrs. T. Felton! She's doing a FABULOUS job in checking my work for me!! Anyway, review please!**


	8. You are hereby

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny seriously wished that she was able to figure out how she ended up in the hospital AGAIN, but she couldn't. The only thing that she was able to remember was that she was heading down to the dungeons to visit Severus, Draco and Blaise for their weekly meeting. Then she was stopped by her brother Ronald, and everything went blank. A bit fat empty black hole!

Hearing footsteps coming from Madame Pomfrey's office, Ginny wiped at her eyes to dry off the tears that were running slowly down her cheeks again. Looking up when the footsteps stopped, Ginny hoped that her eyes weren't red and puffy from her sudden crying. She saw Professor Dumbledore looking as grave than she thought an old man should be in this situation. _If he's looking that grave this early in the morning, then there must be something seriously wrong with me. Either that or he's just doing that for the hell of it._ She thought to herself sardonically.

"Miss Weasley would you like to see if we can get that memory charm off of you now?" he asked gravely with a small note of encouragement shining through.

Nodding, she looked so serious; he didn't think a sixteen year old girl could be this serious and sombre. Sighing, he produced his wand from his sleeve and pointed it straight at her forehead.

Muttering a counter-curse, he watched as a beam of red light came out of his wand and went straight to her head absorbing it. Waiting patiently he waited for Ginny to close her eyes before he could determine the results.

Closing her eyes, Ginny felt the beam of red light hit her head before she heard someone muttering. She then heard someone yell, a woman's voice by the sound of it. Opening her eyes, she almost groaned in frustration when she saw her mother stalk towards the bed with Madame Pomfrey angrily trying to tell her that her daughter needed her rest, but failed miserably.

"MRS. WEASLEY! YOUR DAUGHTER IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND NEEDS HER REST!! I ORDER YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL WING THIS INSTANT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE BOTH REGRET!!" The Head Healer yelled in fury.

Molly Weasley stopped in mid-stride, having never heard the elderly woman yell before, or well, she's heard her yell, just not this loudly, and it was never directed to her. Contemplating on whether she should ignore the Healer or follow her orders, Molly bit on her lip in thought. Deciding to take the chance, she pushed her shoulders back, put on a determination face, and stalked to her stupid daughter.

Not caring about the headmaster one bit, she took a deep breath, and yelled, "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!! HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER EVERYTHING I TOUGHT YOU, YOU GO AND DO THIS? YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID GIRL! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE WEASLEY FAMILY FOR EVER GOING OUT WITH **TWO** SLYTHERINS; AND DRACO MALFOY AT THAT! I SHOULD JUST DISOWN YOU FOR GOING OUT WITH THEM. THINK OF POOR HARRY! WHAT DOES HE THINK? HUH? DID YOU EVER THINK OF WHAT POOR HARRY WILL THINK OF WHEN YOU DECIDED TO WHORE YOURSELF TO THOSE TWO FILTH? I AM **ASHAMED** OF YOU. I CAN NEVER BE SEEN WITH YOU ANYMORE! YOU ARE HEREBY…" she took another deep breath, to calm herself, and then she said, in a calm, deadly, voice, "Disowned."

She then left the room, and left the building never again to see the **girl** again. Ginny was no longer her daughter, she was free.

Ginerva Weasley was shocked. No, not shocked, she was astonished. She was surprised. She was…oh whatever. She was just numb. After all the things she'd done to that family, only **now** she was getting disowned. Guessing Ronald told their mother, no ex mother that she was with the two most hottest Slytherin bachelors in the school that was probably why Mrs. Molly Weasley had disowned her. Shrugging her shoulders, she thought, _all the better for me really. I don't have to stay with Ronald anymore, and have to deal with him or Potter. But…what about Fred, George, and Charlie? They were my best friends. My life!_

Now what was she going to do? She didn't have Fred. She didn't have George. She didn't even have Charlie anymore! All she has now are Severus, Draco and Blaise. Three of the only people who love her. But -what about Fred, George and Charlie? She was going to have to talk to Severus. Sitting up at a sudden thought, her eyes lit up at once. She could be Severus' daughter finally! She's sure that he wouldn't mind at all. She doesn't have a mother; she has no father..._Fuck. I'm alone. I'm all alone._ She thought sadly, slouching back down.

She didn't notice that the other professors had been watching her this whole time. The various emotions going across her face, from surprise, to anger, all the way down to sadness. Seeing a tear fall down her cheek, Professors Dumbledore and Pomfrey exchanged a glance with each other, before Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and stepped closer to get her attention.

"Professor, what am I going to do? I have no where to go now! I don't – I don't have a family. I'm an orphan now…" she stated sadly.

She was all alone. She has no one. She's fat, and she's alone. Fred, George, and Charlie will probably leave her now that she's not their sister anymore. Now that they don't have to worry about taking care of her, they'll probably leave for good. Just like daddy did.

This caused a small sob to come out of her. Shaking her head, Ginny sniffled a little and tried not to think of the consequences. It hurt. It hurt so much. She has no one now. What will she do?

"Miss Weas – Ginny. We will figure something out. I will figure something out. You are most definitely not alone. I will contact Fred, George, and Charlie and ask them what can be done. Then I will contact Severus as well. We will get this sorted out. In the mean time Ginny, I want you to close your eyes so I can figure out who is blocking a big part of your memory." He explained to her. Nodding, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Muttering the same curse he stated previously, he watched as the beam of red light shot out of his wand and absorbed into her head. Closing his own eyes, he sifted through her memory, and saw one come up that made him stop in shock.

The person who had done all of the abusing was Ronald Weasley? But – how could that be possible? Isn't he supposed to be a kind, young hearted man who loves his siblings? _What did Ginny ever do to him?_ He thought angrily.

He watched him come into the hospital wing unnoticed, and while everyone was sleeping. He watched him take out his wand and perform a complicated spell that he was shocked that the Weasley boy even knew about. He watched the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, smirk in satisfaction. He then heard him whisper something. Craning his neck, he heard him whisper, "This should serve you right Ginevra; for ever ruining my life. You will no longer be my sister. You are dead to me Ginevra Molly Weasley. I should've killed you from the start." Then he watched him walk out of the hospital wing with a smug smirk planted on his lips.

_Unbelievable!_ He thought, outraged. One of his students, a Weasley at that, had taken advantage of another student, RIGHT UNDER HIS NOSE!

Getting out of her mind, he performed a complicated counter spell to unblock the girl's mind and went straight to his office muttering to himself in anger. He was beyond furious.

**A/N: Alright, this might not be too long, but; eh. I tried. And sorry about the turn of events, I was just in a bad mood this morning, and decided to write out my feelings. Ah well, it came out somewhat how I planned anyway. Hope you like it though! I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta Mrs. T. Felton for being patient with me!! Review please!**


	9. Can I switch?

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore didn't get angry easily. Normally, one would have to kill a beloved one or something essentially as sacred; but he did not get angry very easily. Although, when he had seen what Ronald Billius Weasley had done to Ginevra Weasley; now that angered him to no point.

He was in his office, pacing from one end of the room to the other when Severus Snape came in, face grave.

Turning to face the younger wizard, he explained the situation up to the part where he unblocked Ginny's memory.

He saw Severus' reaction, turn from shock to disbelief, all the way to something beyond anger that even _he_ couldn't comprehend.

"So what should I do Severus? I mean, I could expel the boy, but I think I would end up being hounded." He asked.

Severus thought for a bit. "Well, we could -" he started, but got interrupted by a _whoosh_ from the fireplace as someone flooed into the office.

Dumbledore told the person to wait outside his office for a moment, before he turned back to Severus to continue their conversation. Once he heard the door snap close, only then did he begin to talk.

"I think I will expel him, and he can figure out what he can do with his life from there. I will not have him harm another student in this school." Dumbledore said, fiercely.

Severus shook his head, "no, I want to give him the worst punishment ever for doing that to my girl."

Dumbledore nodded, thinking. "You could always expel him. But that might be a bit harsh" he said thoughtfully.

Severus shook his head again, thinking to himself; _what punishment could I give to Weasley for doing that to Gin?_ He thought.

Sighing, he just told the headmaster that he'll think about it and let him know. He was starting to get tired of this. Of everything that had happened.

Nodding his consent, Severus was about to turn to leave the office, before he was called again by the headmaster.

Turning back, he looked at his mentor curiously wondering what he would like now.

"I wanted to tell you something else before you left my office. I wanted to know if you would be so kind as to adopt Ginevra, considering she was recently disowned by Molly Weasley." He explained, to the Potions Master, before turning to the person who had flooed into his office.

Nodding, even though he was shocked, he turned slightly, slowly in a daze to leave the office.

_Ginny was disowned? When did this happen? Does that mean that she's an orphan? That could mean that I can adopt her now!_ He thought, excitedly.

He walked down the dungeons towards his office so he could prepare for the day's lessons for the students.

Sitting down in his chair dazedly, he was unable to focus on anything but the thought that Ginny could finally be his daughter now. _Maybe I can ask Albus about it, but what about Fred, George, and Charlie? What will they think? Oh god, they will hate her when they find out that she's been disowned. No they won't. They'll protect her more then ever now._ He had been arguing to himself in his head for the past hour, that he didn't even notice the twins and Charlie enter his classroom until they had made a noise.

"Mr. Weasley's, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he drawled, lazily.

"We would like to see our sister" Fred started, (or was it George? He was never sure which was which these days).

"Fred, Ginny isn't our sister anymore. Didn't you hear? Mum had disowned her earlier today. So she's no longer our sister; But we need to still talk to her, and she will forever be our sister, disowned or not." Charlie piped up.

George nodded his agreement, "yeah, what Charlie said. She's always been our favourite sibling out of everyone in the family. No matter her first year or not. We love her and will love her 'till the day she dies or says that she doesn't want to be with us anymore. Whichever comes first."

This was the first time he'd heard the twins talk separately. Shaking his head, he focused on what they were saying.

"– wanted to know if we can take her out of the school for a bit. Obviously with our stupid, idiotic brother Ron, she's not safe right now. So we were wondering if it'd be ok if we could take her to our flat. Also, we were wondering if it'd be ok if she could switch to your house instead of staying at Gryffindor. But I would assume that you want us to talk to Professor Dumbledore instead, considering you might not have a choice in the matter." George and Fred finished together.

Severus opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by a knocking in the door.

Sighing, he told the person to enter, and saw that it was Ginny. _Now what is she doing out of the hospital? Unless of course Poppy had let her out early. That could be possible…_ he trailed off to himself.

The Weasley men were thinking the exact same thing, until Ginny started talking.

"Madame Pomphrey let me out early, so I decided to come straight here. I got lucky though, because Ronald came at me, and right when he was about to do something, some first year came and asked for my help on directions. But that's not what I'm here for. I'm – wait a minute. Fred, George, and Charlie?" she asked, stunned.

Fred smiled hesitantly, before stating, "Hey Gin. We just wanted to come check up on you and talk to our dear old professor here. We wanted to see how you were doing. Also, were wondering if you'd still be our sister, regardless if you've been disowned by that god awful woman we call our mother."

Ginny was beyond shocked. They still want her to be their sister? But she was disowned! She shouldn't be their sister anymore. I mean, isn't it, like, illegal or something? Shrugging inwardly, she jumped on them and hugged them to death until they started complaining that they needed air, or that she was messing up their hair; or whatever hell else they were complaining about.

Letting go of them, she was grinning from ear to ear. She was just so happy! Now, all she needed now was for Severus to become her father, and for Draco and Blaise to go out with her. Then she would be set for life. Plus, she wanted to switch to the Slytherin House as well. But that'll never happen. _I mean, I'm a Gryffindor._ She thought to herself, glumly.

Shaking her head, she turned to Severus, and asked him the one question she was afraid of, "Severus, I was wondering, um, if I could switch to Slytherin house?" she mumbled the last four words quickly, afraid he'd say now.

Severus frowned, what she said. She said it to quickly, that it all jumbled together. He looked toward Charlie and the twins to see if he heard her properly, but they just shook their heads in confusion.

"Sorry Gin, can you repeat that for me? You were speaking to quickly that we were unable to hear you properly." He said lightly.

Mumbling under her breath, she repeated what she said earlier, but slower.

_Oh, that's what she wanted. Well, isn't that what George, Charlie, and Professor Snape wanted to do?_ Thought Fred, grinning from ear to ear.

Smiling, Severus said that she could, but she had to go to Professor Dumbledore first. But, that he could talk to him as well, if it's ok with her.

Nodding, Ginny smiled in relief. _I didn't think that he would let me. Well, considering Severus wants me, all I have to do is get Professor Dumbledore to let me. Then I'll have one of my wishes done. But it's pretty much up to Professor Dumbledore._ She thought, sighing dejectedly.

_There goes that hope_, she thought, wryly. Rephrasing

"Ok, well, I guess I'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore then." She said, sadly.

Severus, Charlie, Fred, and George all nodded, hoping she'll be able to get into Slytherin.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGB

**A/N: Alright! Sorry about the wait! But, I have been working and been stuck on what to write. Hm, it seems to be that I'm always stuck on what to write next. Although, hopefully next chapter I should be able to figure out what to write. Who knows? I'd like to thank Mrs. T. Felton for beta-ing! Heh, she's actually patient with me! And is sticking with me! Yay!! Anyway, review please!!**


	10. Oh God!

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ginny walked steadily down the hallway leading to Dumbledore's office, hoping that he would allow her to switch to Slytherin. Although, she had a feeling that the decision wouldn't entirely be up to him either. She knew that the sorting hat would have the final decision of where she had to go but she wasn't positively sure that she would even be allowed to try the sorting hat on in the first place.

Shrugging, she continued down the hall towards the Gargoyle statue that blocked her passage to the Headmaster's office.

_Maybe I should just forget about this. Just forget about being switched and stay in Gryffindor._ She thought to herself before she walked any further.

Shaking her head, she internally smacked herself; she knew she needed to get a grip and fast.

Finally reaching the Gargoyle statue, she stated the password (liquorice snaps), climbing onto a step she waited patiently as the revolving stairs took her to the door.

Knocking on his office door a few times, she waited until she heard him grant her entrance. Hearing his voice, she opened the door and hesitantly stepped inside. She didn't know what she was putting herself through; and she was starting to regret coming up to his office. _There's no turning back now, you're already here_, she told herself firmly.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his stack of papers, and noticed Ginny standing a few feet in from the entrance of the door waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. Telling her to take a seat and that he'll just be a minute, he looked back down at his stack of papers with a sigh. Picking up his quill and finishing just one last thing he pushed everything to the side so he could focus his full attention on his student sitting nervously in front of him.

Ginny walked, slowly, towards one of the plush chairs and sat down at the edge of it, shoulder's tense. She wasn't sure as to how she was going to come out and ask him if he could switch her into a different house.

Opening his mouth, he asked, with his blue eyes twinkling madly behind his moon shaped spectacles, "What can I do for you Miss Weasley?"

Ginny opened her mouth, then closed, then opened it again as if to say something, but then closed it again not knowing what to say. Sighing frustrated, she shook her head, and then ran her hand through her tangled hair frustratingly.

"I was wondering if it was possible to switch to Slytherin sir." She stated, nervously; silently hoping he would be kind enough to let her do such a thing.

Professor Dumbledore regarded her intently, seeing if she was serious; noting her nervousness, he could also see her strong resolve in both her eyes and her body language, nodding his head to himself; he knew this was something that she really wanted. Giving her a curt nod of his head he stood up.

Walking over to the fireplace, he got some floo powder from a small pot resting on the mantel and threw it in the fireplace. Sticking his head into the flames he called out a name she had heard of many times before; but she was wondering why he was calling them of all people.

Seeing a head float in the fire, her stomach flipped at seeing an old friend and mentor.

Watching them exchange a few quick words, Ginny waited until the professor was finished talking business and closed the connection. She then proceeded to explain to him why she had asked him to do this huge favour for her.

Standing up from the floor, Dumbledore walked over to his shelf, took the Sorting hat down, and walked over to Ginny.

Holding it in front of him gently, he looked down at his student very seriously.

"Now Miss Weasley, if you do this, there is no turning back. So I'm going to ask you again, are you absolutely, positive, that you want to switch houses? Once you wear this hat, there is no turning back. I must remind you to make your decision very wisely since there is no guarantee the hat will choose Slytherin as your ideal house." He said, so seriously, that the twinkle in his eyes, from only moments before, was gone completely.

Ginny thought over about it, thinking that, did she want to switch to Slytherin? _I mean, it can't be any safer then Gryffindor can it?_ She thought, worrying she began tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

_But, if I go to Slytherin, I get to be with the people that I love, and who love me in return. I get to be with Draco, Blaise, and even Severus. Plus, it'd be easier for Fred, George, and Charlie to visit me when I'm in Slytherin; because they wouldn't have to sneak behind the Dream Team's back._ She argued with herself.

Nodding to herself in affirmative, she looked her headmaster straight in his eyes trying to convey to him how serious she was. He was shocked to find, not the shy cautious16 year old girl he had seen moments before entering his office asking for a re-sorting, but an older more mature version of the girl who was determined to enter Slytherin house to join her loved ones, was sitting in front of him. A girl, who is, indeed, 16, but with knowledge beyond her years and a haunted past that slowly ate away at her, giving her more experience with true pain and grief than any 16 year old would ever go through.

_There's no turning back now Gin._ She thought to herself, with determination all over her face.

Sighing, he placed the hat on to her head, watching her intently. Praying that she wouldn't get placed somewhere else.

(A/N: Here, in _italics_ will be the hat talking, and in _**bold italics**_ will be Ginny talking.)

_Ah Miss Weasley, I've been wondering how you've been doing. Well, it looks like you've had some troubling years in the past. It seems to me that Gryffindor was a mistake to put you in, hm?_

_**Yes sir. I was hoping to be re-sorted into Slytherin if that is alright with you sir.**_

_Hm, it seems that you've already made friends in Slytherin already. Well, I guess there's just no use in keeping you in Gryffindor now is there?_

_Let's put you in…_

_SLYTHERIN!!_ It said out loud this time what house she is to be in from hereon forth.

Ginny smiled to herself happily. She was in the house that she's been wanting to be in all along, and finally she gets her wish come true. Now, all that needs to be done is get Severus to become her father; and then she would forever be happy. Plus, of course get Charlie, Fred, and George to be her brothers again. Either by changing their last names to Snape, or they'll have to figure something else out, but she was so happy! She was free from Gryffindor house!

Taking off the hat, she handed it to Professor Dumbledore, smiling gratefully to him. She then hopped off of her chair, and exited the office, skipping down the stairs and making her way down to the dungeons.

What she didn't realize was her happiness would once again be ruined, by the three people she was starting to hate with a raw passion she never thought she could possess.

"Hello Ginevra." A silky voice said behind her, making her stiffen.

A/N: I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! Don't hurt me, please!! I'll update soon, but I had to put in a twist to this, otherwise it'll start to bore both you guys and me. I at first became not happy with the chapter, but as it went along, I slowly started to become happy with it. I was thinking 'hm, this isn't so bad after all. I mean, it's coming out to how I want it to be finally!' But I just hope this story will come along nicely after this chapter. I'm not really sure, I mean, I had a plan, but then I ended up scratching it all up and creating a new one. All of my plans became scraps of…well, plots I guess. So right now, this is just going with the flow. But I do have an ending in mind!! I know that for sure. It's just getting there that's the problem you know? Anyway, I'd like to thank my beta Mrs. T Felton for actually giving me some of the ideas, and also got to thank her for checking this over for me. I mean, really, I've gone through like what? A gazillion betas and none of them ever stuck with me lol. But anyway, this is the longest author's note I've written EVER. So I'm going to get going and put this up. Hopefully you guys will tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews. Please be honest and tell me what you think! I really need the constructive criticism for this story. I'm about to go mad with this story. So far I haven't because Mrs. T Felton has kept me sane enough to finish each chapter, plus she's been reminding me on writing each chapter as well lol. Anyway, I got to really stop writing…humph. Anyway, review please!!


	11. Save me someone Please!

Chapter Eleven

"Hello Ginevra." A voice of silkily called from behind her, recognizing the voice immediately she froze.

Turning around, Ginny saw the Golden Trio standing in the shadows of the hallway. Once again they were out after curfew; no doubt they were up to nothing good, if the evil glint in their eyes was anything to go by. Letting her eyes wander over each person, Ginny could not stop the sneer that made its way to her tired face at the sight of three of the people she despised with a passion.

With a quick glance from the three in front of her, to where her wand was hidden in her sleeve, Ginny made a quick grab for her wand. Just as her fingers closed around the wand, a spell shot from one of the trio knocking the wand from her hand and making her stumble back. Once again she was defenseless and left at the mercy of others.

Staring at the three in front of her she watched apprehensively for what they would do to her. Looking at Harry she noticed the smirk on his face, looking around confused, Ginny missed the spell coming from behind her. Falling into unconsciousness the last thing she saw was ropes shooting from a wand before everything went black.

Blinking blearily Ginny began to regain consciousness, groaning she tried to move her arms and legs but the weight pulling on them made it very difficult. Freezing Ginny realized something wrong, moving her feet again; she noticed they were above her. So the increasing pressure on her head must be the blood rushing to her head. Muttering darkly she opened her eyes and realized that she was hanging upside down. Squinting against the bright light that was shinning directly in her eyes, she saw that she was in a classroom of some sort. Confused as to where she was, she noticed the thick covering of dust. Which meant that they weren't near any of the more regularly used classrooms, so there was less of a chance of any teachers stumbling upon her. Rolling her eyes she muttered again about stupid pricks wasting their time, it was practically a game at this point. A painful game, but a game none the least.

Cursing once more, she could feel the chains digging into her ankles, rubbing the skin raw. Twisting a little she tested, how tight the chains were, wincing she felt some of the skin on her ankles peel back, making that spot even more sensitive. Trying again she twisted a little in the chains, but nothing happened. Frustrated, she twisted her body violently in the chains. Screaming in pain and frustration she stopped for now.

Sighing mentally she gingerly lifted her head up to get a good look at her surroundings; wondering just where the _Hell _she was.

Resigning herself that she wasn't going to be able to see much from the position that she was in she listened carefully for anything that would help her figure out where she was. Hearing steps coming from somewhere, she lifted her head up as much as she could, considering the circumstances, and saw that the person who was coming was Potter and Weasley. _Hmm, wonder where Granger is. Since I'm thinking this __**is**__ her plan after all. The two dimwits couldn't have come up with this plan_, she thought to herself wryly.

"Look what we have here." Potter said, sneering at her as if she was something disgusting.

Rolling her eyes, she started swinging her body again, not caring about her skin peeling. Feeling the chains loosen a tiny bit, she grinned to herself triumphantly.

"Nah uh uh! Where do you think _you're_ going? Hmm?" said a voice she all too easily recognized and despised.

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, she thought, _why me? What did I do to deserve all this punishment?_ Lifting her hands, she used her fingers to remove the silencing spell from her voice, and started to yell profanities at the stupid Trio.

"Get the fuck away from me, you stupid losers!!" She yelled at them. But what she heard surprised her more than anything. She heard a deep masculine laugh coming from the shadows; it was like one of those belly laughs. It surprised her, and also unnerved her to no end.

Looking around her in a nervous habit, she mumbled something to herself before looking up and yelling once more.

"Show yourself! If you were a real man, you'd show yourself! So get your ass out here and show yourself!"

Hearing the unknown man's footsteps coming closer, she lifted her head as much as she could so she could see the face of her kidnapper.

Letting out a gasp, she was shocked to find Hannah Abbott with her good friend Ernie MacMillan. _What the hell are they doing here?_ She thought to herself, shocked.

She couldn't believe they were here. They were the ones who kidnapped her? Why? What did she ever do to them?

As if reading her mind, Hannah said, "Oh we've seen the way you walk around here Weasley, Oh wait you're not a Weasley anymore are you. Your family didn't want you did they, and as for why, well isn't it obvious, we just wanted you to suffer."

Looking confused, Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but MacMillan stopped her from talking by putting a silencing charm on her.

"Uh uh ahh! No talking there Weasley. Wouldn't want you to call for your _**boyfriends**_ now would we, not that they would be able to hear you, where we are, but can't take any chances now can we?" he said the word 'boyfriend' in a disgusted way, like as if he couldn't stand Blaise and Draco, but as far as she knew they got along pretty well.

Giving up on trying to figure out why Hannah and Ernie had turned on her, she set her mind on how she was going to get out of this situation.

_I'll get Severus to help me then. He'll help me, he always does!_ She thought desperately.

According to her kidnappers Draco and Blaise would never be able to find her and that only left Severus. Since he was a teacher there was still a large chance that he could stumble upon her, or come looking for her. Praying Severus noticed she was missing and came to find her, Ginny tried to think of a plan to escape if by some chance nobody came for her.

Little did she know….that Severus was in the same position as Ginny, but with different people…

**A/N: Alright, sorry for the long wait, but I have no excuses lol. Or well, no good excuses lol. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Mrs. Felton lol, for actually reminding me non stop to type up the chapter. Hope you guys like! Review please! And if there's flames, then be sure it's a good flame about the story. If you don't like it, tell me WHY you don't like it, and give me a good reason too people!! Thanks!**


	12. What the Hell!

Chapter 12

Opening his eyes groggily, Severus looked around to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was grading some essays for the First years about the Dreamless Sleep potion, and going to the Great Hall for dinner, and then his mind blacked out. He couldn't remember anything else.

Sighing, he looked around and noticed that he was in some sort of classroom; he was sure he was still in Hogwarts but he couldn't recognize where exactly in Hogwarts he was. Having been in this school for so long he was very confused,_ 'Where the hell am I?'_ He thought to himself.

Hearing footsteps coming from the entrance, he squinted his eyes in the hope of getting a better look at the area and noticed that his kidnappers were in Gryffindor robes, '_typical, the people who kidnap me are idiotic Gryffindor's'_ he thought in disgust and annoyance.

"Well, well, well, _Professor_ Snape" drawled a voice he recognized all too easily.

Rolling his eyes, he stated, "Well Potter, it looks like you've bested the Dark Lord himself in kidnapping people. What are you going to do now? Kill me?" he smirked up at Potter.

He wasn't going to show him any weakness. He was still trying to figure out how they had even got him here in the first place. The last thing he remembered was having dinner in the Great Hall. Thinking back, the last time he was completely coherent, he remembered he was in the great hall and he had just had a sip of his drink. Then he remembered something was off, it didn't taste right. After that everything was hazy then everything went black. He couldn't remember anything else.

Mentally scolding himself for being fooled by a bunch of dunderheaded Gryffindor's, he realized they must have slipped something into his drink before the meal was sent to the table. Thinking over the symptoms he had shown he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him earlier that his drink had been spiked. '_Some Potion's Master I am_.' he thought bitterly.

He watched Potter talk to some unknown person at the door and wondered who he was talking to; maybe his stupid sidekicks? That sounded more plausible than anything he'd come up with so far. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he tried to see how tight the bonds on his arms were, in order to figure out if he'd be able to leave this God forsaken place. Wiggling his hands around, he felt that they were starting to loosen slowly. Smirking inwardly, he was happy to notice that these _fools_ didn't even know how to tie something properly.

'_I wonder where the know-it-all Granger is, she would've been perfect for this kidnapping spree. Although considering the detail put into this kidnapping; from the poisoning to being tied up, it probably was her idea to kidnap me in the first place._' he thought sarcastically.

Sighing, he wondered when he would ever get out of this stupid hellhole; he also wondered where Draco and Blaise were. He knew they couldn't have been in the same position as he was in, otherwise he would've felt it, having a necklace that would grow ice cold to alert him if they were in any sort of trouble. '_Hmm, maybe I should make one for Ginny. I'm surprised I haven't even made her one yet, considering I've known and been a father figure toward her since she was ten years old…' _he thought to himself.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDG

Draco and Blaise were in their room talking to each other quietly, when they heard a knock on their door. Looking at each other with confused looks Draco rose from the bed and walked toward the door to open it. Opening it a little bit he noticed it was Professor Dumbledore. Opening the door a little wider Draco stepped back to let him come in.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, I'm afraid I have some bad news for the both of you." The old man said gravely.

The two boys both looked at each other in concern now, wondering what the hell the old coot could possibly have to say now.

"What is it?" Draco asked his voice void of any emotion.

"Miss Weas – Ginny," he corrected, clearing his throat slightly, "She's been reported missing; same goes for Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, Weasley, MacMillen, Miss Granger and Miss Abott." He recited the names of the people who were missing.

He watched the faces of the two boys – _no men_, he thought to himself – for any sign of a reaction to what they had just been told.

Both of their faces slowly became empty of all emotions. It was as if a mask had been placed over their faces, perfect and stoic, revealing nothing to untrained eyes. He paid close attention to Draco's eyes; his emotions though wiped from his face were burning brightly in his eyes. His eyes seemed to be completely dark with a swirl of dark grey revealing the anger his face never betrayed. Then the eyes cleared as well leaving him with a steely resolve.

He noticed they were now moving swiftly around the room gathering items and supplies, wondering what they were planning to do, he voiced his concerns.

"We're going to find them of course, find them and kill the genius who's idea this was; which we suspect was Granger" Draco spat out the name in a way, as if he hated the name so bad, it was just revolting to even say the name aloud.

Dumbledore frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but got interrupted when there was knock on the door again.

"It's open," Blaise called, going into his trunk and lifting out weapons after weapons from his seemingly bottomless trunk.

Hearing the door creak open and close, both Draco and Blaise looked up to see that it was just Pansy coming in. Getting back to their business of collecting weapons to kill their beloved's kidnapper, they didn't realize that Pansy had come so close that she ended up putting one arm each on their arms to stop them from going into a fit of rage.

"Draco, Blaise, you guys need to calm down. We'll find Ginevra soon, as well as Severus. Don't worry. You know Severus; he's the strongest person we know, he can get out of anything if he really put's his mind to it, he's a Slytherin remember." She smirked as if to prove her point.

Turning the two men to face her she kept a hand on both of their arms, to make sure they looked at her before continuing "We'll find them and we'll get revenge when it's time. Right now we need these bumbling fools in order to defeat Voldemort. So we can't kill them now anyway. They're the key to defeat Voldemort and end this blasted war." She paused to take a breath in her speech, but then started to continue before she heard Professor Dumbledore start to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy and Zabini, please think your decision over. You don't want to end up in Azkaban for killing your classmates do you? Do you want Miss Weasley to be disappointed in you after all the time you've tried to get her trust?" He hoped bringing her in wouldn't disappoint them or get them even angrier than they are, but he had to bring her in, he had to stop them from killing his most prized possessions.

He needed those three in order to defeat Tom, and to defeat any Death Eaters/suspected Death Eaters; especially those two dark men and all Slytherin, except for Severus of course, considering he was in the Order and is his long time friend and student.

Pansy saw that they were starting to relent, and heard Draco mutter something under his breath. Sighing in relief, she went toward them and hugged them both. Thanking every God there was up there for keeping her two boys from doing something rash. Hearing a clang, she smiled to herself, happy that she had a little time to find Ginny and Severus.

She was worried too, she had started to like the little redhead, and she didn't really have any friends that were girls that she could trust. The only friends that she trusted were Draco and Blaise. Everyone else in their House were all allies that she used if she needed help with something or other. She watched as they calmed themselves by talking to each other in some language she couldn't recognize. Shaking her head, she snapped herself out of her daze and took a step back.

Looking at the two men in her life, that she's known since she was a baby, she felt a surge of emotion, which she didn't recognize, run through her. She knew it wasn't lust or jealousy, because she knew she didn't feel that way towards them. Maybe it was love for the family they provide to her? The trust, the friendship, the loyalty? Shrugging, she wasn't sure what the emotion was. Turning towards the two men she was just thinking about, she put an innocent expression on her face for them.

"What are you thinking there Pans?" Draco asked, noticing her innocent expression, becoming suspicious at once.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what her brothers will think of this when they find out you've fallen in love with our Ginger here." She replied in an all too innocent voice that didn't fool them at all.

Narrowing their eyes, they started to walk toward her when they heard another knock on the door.

Rolling their eyes, Draco yelled, "What!"

Opening the door a slight tinge, Theodore stuck his head in, looking sheepish at them.

"Hey Draco, sorry to disturb you, but there are some people out front looking for you and Blaise here." He then pulled his head back out quickly, not wanting to anger him any further then he already had.

Mumbling something under his breath, he calmed immediately when he felt his lover caress his arm in a soothing manner calming his erratic nerves.

"Don't worry my love, we will get them back, and get revenge for those who have dared kidnap our Ginevra." Blaise whispered to him in his ears huskily.

Smirking at the thought of revenge to the stupid, idiotic Golden Trio, he left his room in a daze, with Blaise's touch tingling on his arm and distracting him.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGB

Ginny was still hanging upside down when she heard the door open again. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, she was starting to get really annoyed by this being hung upside down business.

"What do you want now?" she asked in a tired voice.

She heard an unfamiliar male laugh, and another voice mutter something in the background to someone else.

She had given up on trying to see if she can loosen her bonds. So she was now, just swinging herself back and forth just to bide her time.

"Well Weasley, it looks like we get to move you to another destination. But you'll have to wait for just a minute though, we're trying to figure some things out first." The unfamiliar voice said.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny muttered something under her breath, and then out loud she said, "Clever of you to do that. Now why don't you just come on down here and show yourself properly instead of being a coward and hiding like a baby?" she asked, sarcastically.

She didn't expect him to come out, so she was pretty surprised when she heard his footsteps come closer toward her. Looking up, she stifled the gasp before it escaped her lips, and looked at the one person she thought she would trust in her whole life. The one person she thought she was supposed to love.

Percy Weasley.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGB

A few hundred miles from Hogwarts, in an old, abandoned house, a dark hooded figure limped their way up a batty old staircase toward the chambers where his Master resided. Reaching the door to his Master's chambers, he looked around him carefully; making sure that no one had followed him to his destination.

Raising a fist hesitantly, he knocked loudly three times – he winced at the loud ringing and waited until he heard the rough, hissing voice that he knew too well, telling him to enter or the door opened of its own accord. The door swung open of its own accord causing the cloaked figure to jump nervously before taking a hesitant step forward.

Walking in slowly, hesitantly, he looked around the room nerves going haywire, and bowed as low as he possibly could when reached his Master's feet.

"M-Master," stuttered the hooded figure.

Not looking up, he heard a high pitched, raspy voice call out, "Ah Wormtail. What news have you bought me?"

"W-Well," he stuttered.

When he took too long, his Master started to get impatient. He felt a searing pain run through his body as he felt the _Crucio_ curse be placed on him.

His Master finally lifted the curse off of him, so he tried speaking again, a bit more confidently this time, "it h-has been d-done S-Sir. T-They've been captured. They're in a unused classroom right now as we s-speak M-Master." Stuttered Wormtail.

Looking up slightly with only his eyes, he saw that his Master was giving a cruel, tight-lipped smile, and shivered slightly as to what that could possibly mean.

"Very good Wormtail, you've done a very good job today," rasped the voice.

Smiling hesitantly, Wormtail jerked slightly as he felt the curse hit him again, then he heard his Master's voice as he rasped, "Don't ever disappoint me Wormtail, or you'll get a punishment worse then this."

When he felt the curse was lifted off of him, he tried to catch his breath, as he promised that he would never disappoint his Master.

Hearing his master dismiss him, he quickly got up and left the room, but stopped when he heard his master's voice.

"Bring in…Lucius Malfoy, Wormtail." Rasped the voice again, in a voice that sent shivers down his spine again.

Stuttering that he would, he all but ran out of the room as quickly as he possibly could.

Finding Lucius in an old study room, he told him that he was needed by the Dark Lord and waited until he heard him talk to Lord Voldemort.

Hearing a faint scream, he winced as he tried to imagine what his Master was doing to him this second.

DGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGBDGB

**A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this, even though it doesn't show anything Christmassy, it's still a good Christmas/New Years present right? Have a great New Year, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review as a present for me? Please? I'd like to thank Mrs. T. Felton for betaing this chapter as well! She's awesome!**


	13. Freedom at last!

Chapter 13

Ginny was looking at her brother Percy Weasley in shock_ 'Or I guess my ex-brother now, since he's trying to kill me, and I don't belong to the family…_' she thought to herself wryly. She didn't think he would really try and kill her, actually now that she thought of it; it seemed exactly the type of thing he would do.

"So Ginevra, it seems that you're incapable of talking now. I suppose that has it's certain advantages, for one I don't have to hear your annoying little voice anymore." He said, sneering.

Rolling her eyes, she wondered if she should even answer such a stupid comment. Finally deciding it was probably in her best interest for now; she answered, "No, I haven't stopped talking you imbecile. Actually, I was surprised that the Dark Lord would even decide to take you to his lair, but I guess that anything is possible. For all I know you could've just bribed your way in by giving him something he would've loved to get his scaly hands into, if you know what I mean." She said, winking at him in a suggestive manner and completely disregarding the scowl on his face as he turned a shade of red that would make any award winning tomato proud.

Ginny noticed smugly, that he still had not recovered from her little speech and seemed to be spluttering incoherently. Wondering vaguely when he would finally pull himself together she done a mental victory dance. Though it seemed her little victory would be short lived, as her brother had managed to at least quell the colour rising to his face long enough to confront her again.

"Oh I bribed him alright, but I would never offer myself to him you whore, that's more like your job from what I hear, what with the three Slytherin's at your very beck and wanton call." He sneered in disgust before taking a step back and roving his eyes over her with hate and contempt. "But I gave him the Ultimatum, of letting him have _you_ Ginevra. So I hope you have your fun with him, I hear he's a real treat." He said, smirking at her in triumph.

Ginny didn't let any emotion show across her face, but on the inside, she was wincing in horror and disgust. She was screaming and thrashing mentally, but outside, she was showing absolutely no emotion towards him. This didn't seem to be the reaction that he had expected or wanted because his smirk was soon replaced with a ferocious scowl.

Mumbling to himself angrily, Percy snapped his fingers twice. Two house elves popped out of nowhere and listened subserviently as Percy gave them instructions. Nodding once, they came to Ginny and let her go, much to her confusion. Her confusion didn't last long when she felt them put a spell on her so she wouldn't be able to move any part of her body, essentially paralyzing her.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to move, with Elf magic on her, she sighed and hunched her shoulders, accepting her fate.

Noticing this, Percy smirked to himself, glad that she _**finally**_ gave up, and was letting him torture her in peace. He was starting to get a bit tired of her fighting back all the time, it was just too tiresome, but maybe that's just him. The others it seemed were having a lot more fun with her than he was.

"Well done Ginevra, you've finally decided to come to your senses and just give up." He drawled watching her.

Ginny looked up at him and gave him the harshest glare she could conjure, one that would have surely made Voldemort flinch, but he held himself strong. If looks could kill, he would most certainly be dead by now judging by the look she was now throwing his way. Shaking his head, he realized she was saying something and tuned into what she was saying.

"…think, that I have given up and _come to my senses_ you are the most stupid, impossible, most disgusting, scoundrel I have _**EVER **_met!" she yelled at him in a voice so angry, that it almost made him pity those who would be her next caretakers before she reached the Dark Lord.

Smirking at her, he didn't say anything, knowing that his silence would simply do more to irritate her than any answer he could give before turning on his heel and walking out as gracefully as possible.

Ginny was mad, no, on second thought, she was beyond mad. If he thought that she was just going to _give up_, as per his words, then he was completely delusional. In fact, she was just biding her time, playing the part of the defeated little girl, until the time was just right. She wanted to make him _think_ that she was giving up, then suddenly lose her temper attacking and disorientating him in one fell swoop. Sighing, she shook those thoughts from her mind. Gryffindor's foolish bravery would not save her in this instance; she needed the cunning of a Slytherin.

Trying her wandless magic on the bonds holding her, she was seeing if she could get out of them, all she needed to do was find the slightest crack in the elf's magic and she would be able to concentrate her magic on that one spot; consequently overwhelming the elf's magic, enabling the bonds.

Feeling something retract slightly, she smiled inwardly, and kept working at it, paying close attention to the entrance for someone else who would be stupid enough to come in and talk to her when she was only minutes away from freedom.

Finally feeling her bonds weaken, she tested it by moving her arms a little. When she was able to do so, she grinned, and worked on the rest of her body, looking up every now and then, trying to keep her attention on the door and the loosening bonds.

Hearing the door creak open, Ginny stopped everything she was doing, frozen momentarily in place before stifling a slight gasp in shock and went back to the position she was in before she had tried to loosen her bonds, closing her eyes she prayed her breathing would slow to a normal pace, so as not to give her away.

Hearing footsteps come closer, she opened her eyes, and looked at Ronald with empty eyes.

"Well Ginny, it looks like you've gotten yourself into some more trouble hm?" he stated, conversationally.

Ginny didn't say anything; she just kept her mouth shut and her face void of emotion. Seeing this, Ronald gritted his teeth in anger, but didn't voice his concerns. Instead, he smiled evilly.

"Mum would be so happy to hear that you're getting punished. But, oh, you got disowned didn't you? Well, then, I guess she wouldn't really care whether you died or not, would she?" he stated, happily.

He was about to continue to verbally torment her when he heard his name being called, turning around he walked back out of the room.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny looked up to make sure no one else was coming, before going back to work on her bonds, being sure to pay better attention to the door while she was doing her bonds.

Feeling the bonds on her torso break, she grinned, and continued working on the other bonds that were currently restraining her. She now worked on her thighs, still paying attention to the door, though she was sure that nobody would be back for a little while yet.

What she didn't know, was that Severus had, had the exact same though as her and was currently trying to weaken his own magical bonds. Another thing she didn't know was that Draco and Blaise were getting ready to rescue her. She hoped they would come soon, she didn't think she'd be able to take on Percy, Macmillan, Abbott, the Golden Trio _**and**_ Voldemort at the same time. There was only so much time before Voldemort would come and pay her a visit, and she really wasn't looking forward to that.

When she was able to move her body, she beamed in triumph. She would've yelled in glee, or squealed even, but she didn't want them to know that she had broken free of their spells. _Bills curse breaker teachings has __**finally**__ paid off! Thanks Bill!_ She thought in happiness.

Letting herself down slowly, she ran towards the entrance, and put her ear to the door to listen and see if anyone was near the door or coming towards the door. When she was sure she didn't hear any footsteps or voices, she put a _Silencio_ spell on the door and then opened it slowly. Silently thanking Merlin that she had magic to make her escape so much easier.

Poking her head out, she looked around the corridor before she opened it wider. Leaving the room, she smirked in triumph and left the room.

Muttering a spell under her breath, she set a tracker on Blaise and Draco, and placed her hand in front of her, palm up. She waited for a second as a pale glow shone from her hand; directing her where to go. Following her glowing hand she hoped she would find her boy's soon, before anyone else found her.

Running down the hall, she moved as far in the opposite direction as she could; putting as much distance between herself and her would be attackers as possible. Ginny was able to feel her heart pounding in her chest in fear as she heard footsteps coming down the same way. She was even able to hear faint voices, yelling at her back, yelling 'stop her' and 'don't let her go through that door you idiot!'

Panting, she picked up her speed, feeling a stitch in her side as her breathing became ragged. Hearing footsteps coming toward her, she sucked in a breath, afraid that it would be the people who had kidnapped her, or even Percy.

'_Well, that wouldn't be good if it were Percy_.' She thought, panting slightly from all the running she was doing.

Slowing down to a jog, she looked for a place to hide, before bumping into something hard. Squeaking slightly, she fell to the ground, her neck rocking back and hitting the wall a bit harder then she would've liked.

Wincing as she felt a bump forming on the back of her head, she looked up to see who or what she bumped into; only to find Harry Potter looking down at her oddly.

"What do you want Potter? Come to stun me so I can't move? Well get on with it." she snarled, annoyed that he just looked at her in a weird way.

Shaking his head, he just gazed at her before helping her stand. But before he can even put his hand on her, she flinched away from her. Sighing, he said, "Ginny, I'm here to help you get _out_ of here. You need to go before we get caught." He stressed.

Scoffing, Ginny looked at him disdainfully before getting herself up off of the floor.

"What makes you think that I want to believe _you_? You've never been nice to me Potter. You've always degraded me whenever Ronald and Granger were around." She growled out at him.

Sighing, he mumbled something under his breath, something that sounded awfully like 'woman, you can never understand them'. But she ignored it, and glared a hole into him, slowly getting angrier by the minute.

"You know what Potter! Just go away. Leave me alone and let me escape and get out of this hell hole." She snarled at him.

Turning on her heel, Ginny started walking the way she was going before bumping into something else and falling to the ground. _God, why does this always happen to me?_ She thought looking to the ceiling in agony.

Looking at the person or thing she bumped into, she was shocked that she had walked into Blaise, one of the two people she had been looking for not moments ago. '_OH MY BLOODY GOD!!!' _ She thought, dragging out 'God' in excitement and happiness.

"BLAISE!!!" she squealed in happiness and relief before scrambling up off the floor and jumping on him and hugging him so tight he was barely able to breath.

"Can't breathe Gin" she heard him wheeze out, to which she immediately let go of him.

"Where, when? Where's Draco?" she finally asked him, unable to think properly; too happy and relieved that she had him with her now.

"He's coming, I saw him, and he was just a couple of paces behind me. We were just coming to look for you. We were about to put a locator spell out but then we heard voices, so we hid. When they disappeared we came out to investigate or well I came out to investigate more like it. Draco should be coming soon. And then here we are!" he explained, smiling at her happily.

I stared at him for a moment and stored his smile away in my memory forever, because this was the first time he had ever truly smiled since he had been with her, before, he would have only smiled around Draco, but now he was smiling a bit more, and it was all because her, this one girl; Ginevra Weasley.

'_Speaking of Draco' _He thought, looking around worriedly, '_I wonder where he is.'_

Frowning, Blaise walked back silently to where he last saw his lover just incase any unwanted visitors happened to make an appearance, and looked into the alcove, but he wasn't there.

Mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid boy can't just meet me when I say to…' he went back a few meters and he heard Ginny follow him close behind. Making sure she was right behind him every few minutes, Blaise finally found Draco dueling fiercely with…

'_Is that __**Bellatrix Lestrange**_?!' He thought to himself in shock.

"Well, well Drakie. How about you be a good lil' boy hand over your blood traitor girlfriend to Auntie Bella and I promise you that I won't hurt her one bit." Blaise heard Bella say in her annoying baby voice.

Rolling his eyes, Draco muttered something that no one could hear, before saying aloud, "Gee Auntie Bella, I didn't think you'd actually figure out that we're a couple. How's ol' Voldymort doing with that?" he asked, smirking at her, twirling his wand between the tips of his fingers; being sure not to drop it.

Blaise and Ginny could see her face turning a bright pink, her eyes flashing in fury. '_He's going to get himself killed with the way he's goading her_,' Blaise thought in worry.

Without uttering a word, Draco silently sent a spell towards his crazy aunt, without her even suspecting it. Watching in satisfaction as the spell hit her square in the chest; Draco smirked as she howled in fury.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!" she screamed, so loud, Blaise was sure his ear drums would've popped.

Wincing from the loudness of her voice, Draco drawled, "That's too bad Auntie Bella, because you'll probably be dead before you even get your revenge on me. Would you like to know why?" he smirked at her, as her eyes just blazed on in fury.

Continuing on without letting her answer his question he stated, "Because you won't be able to get our Ginny. You'll be dead before you and your sick lover Voldymort can get to either of us." He smirked in triumph, and evilness.

Screaming in fury, Bellatrix sent spell after spell at him, in quick recession never letting up even for a fraction of a second. She was so furious could see it on her dace, he could also see she was losing her concentration and no longer carefully picking spells she thought would disarm him, but simply firing off everything she could think of. Soon after, her spells just got darker as the anger she was feeling grew. She finally just gave up and sent him the killing curse, hoping that he would not be able to dodge, so the curse could hit true.

Dodging her killing curse, Draco sent it back to her without hesitating. Seeing the bright green light hit her right in the centre of her chest, beside where her heart was, he watched as her eyes widened in shock, Draco smirked at her as he watched her fall down to the ground with a final _thud!_

When he knew she was dead, he slumped to the ground in exhaustion, and defeat, putting his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Feeling two sets of arms go around him; Draco lifted his head to see both Ginny and Blaise hugging him from each side. Taking a ragged breath, Draco kissed both of them on the cheek and got up, with the help of Blaise.

Suddenly remembering something, Ginny's head snapped toward Blaise and Draco, a scared look on her face.

"Gin? Ginny? What's wrong?" Blaise asked, looking at her in concern, noticing her far away look.

Focusing on Blaise, Ginny whispered one word that froze both the boys in shock and fear.

"Severus."

D-G-B

Running down the dungeon corridor, Ginny murmured a locator spell so that she could find him_ 'I can't loose him. I just can't!'_ She thought to herself in panic.

Making sure Draco and Blaise were following close behind her, she followed the tracking spell carefully, hoping she would find Severus before it was too late. Turning a corner, she heard Blaise curse from her side before stopping abruptly, stopping her and Draco at the same time.

Glaring at him slightly, I wondered what exactly he had stopped them for when Severus could be somewhere in desperate need for help.

Deciding to voice my thoughts I said "What's wrong Blaise, Severus could be dying right now and you're just standing around."

Looking at him intently I watched as he cursed to himself once more before turning to me and Draco.

"I'm going to have to follow you guy's, go on Severus could be in trouble." He said staring back the way we had come.

"Blaise, what's?" Draco asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Not now Draco, take Ginny and go find Severus. I have something to deal with."

As soon as the last word had left his mouth he was already running back down the corridor they had come from. Looking at each other concerned Draco shrugged lightly before tugging on my arm, urging me forward.

"Come on Gin, Blaise is a big boy, I'm sure he can handle himself." Draco said comfortingly running alongside the redhead.

D-B-G

Blaise ran back down the corridor, in the opposite direction in which his loved ones had gone. Coming to a stop at the crumpled form of Bellatrix Lestrange, he stared at the body with a morbid sense of detachment. Lifting his wand, he wrapped her body in some wrapping paper and put a note on it, before he sent it off to Lord Voldymort. He put his wand away before walking away from the scene intent on catching up to Draco and Ginny as quickly as possible. He knew he hadn't been long so they couldn't have gone far.

Turning around again and running back down the corridor; he followed the trail he had taken with Draco and Ginny not moments ago, running until he caught up with them. He could hear their hushed voices ahead, and with a final burst of speed, he caught up with them; promising himself he would get rid of the body sometime later that night.

She felt Draco and Blaise running along side her, so she didn't pay any attention to them as she ran but paid attention to where the blue light was pointing her to; hoping she would find Severus.

D-G-B

Severus Snape was hanging from the chains tiredly; his body completely physically exhausted from some of the torture techniques he had been through. Not to say he hadn't been through worse in his life time, but torture of any kind really starts to take a toll on the body after a while.

Seeing if he could use his wandless magic to at least loosen the bonds, he thought '_I hope Ginny has been saved. I hope Draco and Blaise were able to find her.'_

He continued working on his bonds half-heartedly, he knew someone would come eventually, he was just praying it was someone who didn't wish him bodily harm. He was able to feel the bonds breaking really slowly. Smiling tiredly, he continued working on them until he was able to feel them break. Then he fell to the ground in a heap of black robes and limbs. Closing his eyes in pain he was suddenly able to feel all the torture that they had inflicted upon him especially the crucio's, now that he was actually trying to move separate parts of his body. He noticed his arm give a small twitch and suspected that their might have been some mild nerve damage done throughout his stay.

Hearing the door slam open, he lifted his head up slowly, and saw three people in the entrance. Not being able to see who it was, nor caring, he let his body slump to the ground his head hitting the ground with a small crack. Wincing in pain he was able to crack his eyes open a little bit. '_Well, that'll bruise in the morning_' He thought wryly.

Feeling a pair of arms circle around him, and lift him up slowly he was sat upright to get him into a more comfortable position before being laid back down with his head in someone's lap. He looked up to see a pair of familiar sparkling brown eyes that he knew all to well.

"Ginny?" he whispered, before closing his eyes and giving into the ever creeping black darkness.

"Severus? No, please don't. Please don't die on me!" she whispered, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Hearing her voice cracking, Severus struggled to open his eyes to tell her that he loved her before he went into unconsciousness, and to not worry about him.

"Gin, I love you. I always _will_ love you. I…" he took a deep breath, "I will be alright, and Blaise and Draco know how to take care of me." He whispered closing eyes for a second to regain a second breath "You know Gin, you're the only real daughter I've ever had." He closed his eyes again before he slipped back into the underworld of darkness.

Ginny felt arms go around her body as she shook in fear and sadness and anger. She didn't know what to do, she wished that she knew how to heal, but she didn't even have her wand to do basic healing spells on him. She wished she even had her wand, but she felt so helpless.

"Gin, we'll get him all fixed and better. By the time morning comes, he'll be good as new. Don't worry, please don't worry. He'll be safe. You both will be safe." She heard Blaise whisper into her ear, with Draco whispering soothing words in French in her other ear.

But before she could continue, she heard voices at the other end of the entrance. Looking up into Blaise's eyes in fear, they all got up, with Draco and Blaise each holding on to Severus, and got out of the room as quickly as possible.

D-G-B

**A/N: Alright, I feel, I needed to end this chapter here. Mainly because I wanted to keep it at 8 pages in length, and plus I didn't want to put all of what I had in mind in this chapter either lol; if that makes any sense. If not, well, I don't know lol. But I hope you guys like it! And I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta Mrs. T. Felton for checking this over for me, and keeping me in line on typing this up hah. But yeah, Review please!!**


	14. Saved at last!

Chapter 14

Draco, Blaise, Severus and Ginny all walked quickly out of the room they were in and down the hall past where they had found Ginny earlier, being held captive. They didn't stop to see if they were being followed, although Ginny had a bad feeling in the back of her mind that they were, they still walked on. Ignoring the warning bells going off inside her mind, Ginny followed the boys in front of her as they just kept running down the hall. Severus was being dragged down the hall just in case they needed to escape the golden Trio or anyone else involved in the kidnapping.

Hearing footsteps coming closer, Blaise whispered for the others to run. Draco sensing the urgency in his voice threw Severus over his shoulder in a fireman's hold and started a light jog down the hall, keeping a tight hold on the heavy adult over his shoulder. Running he kept a tight hold on Ginny also so that they wouldn't lose her. 'Again' he thought to himself, panting slightly as the weight of his unconscious godfather began to take its toll on him. The dead weight was slowing him down and he knew that if they didn't get somewhere safe soon they would surely be found.

Hearing footsteps coming towards them, Ginny groaned and looked towards the ceiling in annoyance. 'Why now? Why us?' She complained to herself.

Panting with exertion, Ginny gasped, "Draco – Blaise,"

They both looked at her, not looking tired at all, actually Draco looked a bit tired, but that was probably because he had a grown man slung over his shoulder, shaking her head, Ginny shook the thoughts from her mind and went back to what she was trying to tell them. She had to warn them that someone was coming towards them before it was too – oof!

'Damn, here I was thinking, that we wouldn't end up bumping into people', she thought wryly.

"Look what we have here," sneered a voice she didn't recognize, although she knew it was a male voice.

Looking up from dusting her pants, Ginny noticed that she had bumped right into one of the very people she was trying to avoid; Rodolphus Lestrange.

'Fuck', she cursed mentally.

Clearing her throat, she looked at Lestrange confidently, fixing a smirk on her plump lips.

Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly closed it when she heard his name being called by one of the other Death Eaters. Closing her mouth quickly, she strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

Catching a small part of the conversation, she heard the other Death Eater say, "don't know what happened with her body. But someone must've killed her. I have a feeling as to who it could be…Malfoy."

Gulping quickly, she averted her eyes to behind her to be sure that Draco and Blaise were still behind her, when she saw them she relaxed slightly, only to tense up again at the sound of a low growl from Lestrange. Shifting her eyes back to him, she saw him glaring at all three of them but soon they found a main focus, when his eyes landed on her.

Clearing her throat again, she sneered at him and stated, "Looks like your wife can't be with you any longer, isn't it such a shame. Though, I'm sure you could keep her company when you join her in hell." She spat the word wife, smirking at him sinisterly.

Seeing his eyes fill with unadulterated rage pleased her, she didn't know why, but for some reason it pleased her that she had some sort of control over the man before her. That she could piss him off with minimal effort on her part. She knew that all she would have to do was mention his recently late, wife's name, and he would blow a casket. She also knew that the memory being still fresh on his mind, would tear at him from the inside, and despite all Rodolphus' evil actions in the past, he seemed to have had a genuine love for his psychotic wife. Smirking to herself as she thought, she threw a few more insults at him involving his late wife, basking in the reaction she received from the feared Death Eater she walked past him with Draco and Blaise following her in complete shock; neither man could believe Ginny had done such a thing, and gotten away with it as well.

Once they were at a relatively safe distance from him, Ginny sagged against the stone wall in relief and exhaustion, allowing the thousand year old walls to give her strength when she needed it most. She did not like being mean towards people no matter what their situation in life may have led them to be, including becoming a Death Eater. Every time, she was even slightly mean to someone, she would flash back to those same instances when she had been the victim, with one of her many bullies beating on her.

"Gin?" she heard a soft male voice.

Looking up, she looked in a pair of brown-gold eyes that were so much like her own, and wished she could be like Blaise.

"Blaise," she whispered, her voice catching slightly. Now that they were free of everyone, everything that had happened was finally catching up with her, and she was starting to panic.

Noticing the sudden panic lighting up her eyes, Blaise quickly pulled her into a hug, whispering soothing words softly in her hair. Feeling Draco wrap them in his arms, he felt safe finally, now that both Ginny and Draco were with him.

He had no idea what he would have done if he had found out that both of them were dead; or even if Ginny was dead. He wondered how Ginny had managed to escape their bonds, but deciding that now was not the time to be asking such questions, especially when they were still vulnerable to attack, he resolved to ask her that later when she was in a calmer state than she was currently in.

Feeling that she had stopped shaking, he loosened his arms, feeling Draco do the same with his arms, and slowly they both stepped back, letting Ginny breathe more easily.

"You ok Gin?" he asked, but then realized what a stupid question that was and almost kicked himself for asking something like that. 'Of course she isn't OK you dumbass!' He screamed to himself.

"I'll be fine." She said smiling weakly at him and Draco.

Mumbling something under his breath, he smiled in relief that she was honest with him. Pulling her and Draco towards him, they continued walking towards the Great Hall.

D-G-B

Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Severus stepped up to the doors of the Great Hall. Hesitating for only a moment, Ginny took a deep breath before releasing it with a slight sigh. Placing her hands firmly on the door she pushed against the great hall doors watching them swing open noisily before slamming into the inner walls of the dinning hall. Jumping in surprise at the sudden bang, every student and teacher turned to look at what had made the commotion, some jumping from their seats and screaming in fright, while some of the younger students huddled into the closest person to them seeking comfort in each other.

Hearing the screams, Draco smirked to himself, before clearing his throat distractedly at the heated glare Ginny sent him for smirking.

They walked slowly to the front of the hall with Ginny taking the lead, Draco and Blaise took up the position at her back, not willing to leave her alone anymore than was necessary. Severus was still draped over Draco's shoulder limply as they stopped at the top of the hall directly in front of the Staff table. Ginny stopped directly in front of Dumbledore looking at the professor calmly; she had yet to say a word.

Watching him stand up slowly, Ginny monitored his every move before nodding to Draco slightly, silently telling him to put Severus down. Nodding Draco placed his head of house on the stone floor as gently as possible, careful not to jostle any of his wounds. Not once in this little interaction had Ginny taken her eyes off of the headmaster.

"Professor." She stated his name coldly, her face expressionless; she knew she gave nothing away, she had learned from the best after all. Smirking to herself at the thought of Draco and Blaise trying to teach her incessantly on how to control her emotions, and how Draco always almost lost his temper when she just wouldn't learn fast enough.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, to cover up his outrage at the cold disrespectful tone of the young girl standing before him, hesitating for a moment; he said her name clearly but softly.

"I hear," she started slowly and deliberately "that you were the one who got the Golden Trio," she spat their name as if it were an awful disease, "to kidnap me and Severus." She finished, glaring at him with so much hate and rage he almost stumbled back, unable to believe that such a young and innocent girl could harbor such strong feelings.

"I - " he started, but before he could continue, he heard the door to the Great Hall slam open again, revealing none other than the Golden Trio. As usual, they walked into the hall, looking around as if everyone there was below them, not worth so much as a second glance. Looking at them now just made Ginny's blood boil; she could see the smug looks on their faces as if they knew they would get away with everything. After all who would believe her?

Watching them walk down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, she put up her mask of emptiness before turning back to Dumbledore and continuing on her calm spats with the old fool.

Hearing Draco say something out loud to Dumbledore, she tuned into what he said only by chance catching the last fragment of the sentence, "…you're doing this to Ginny!!"

Looking at him confused, she shook her head and turned back to Dumbledore and opened her mouth and told him about what had transpired down in the dungeons while she was kidnapped, she knew she couldn't speak for Severus; but she most certainly could speak for herself and that's exactly what she did.

While she was talking she watched Dumbledore carefully for even the smallest hint of a reaction, but she didn't see anything. She looked in his eyes and noticed the glee, lighting his eyes up. This shocked her so much that she hadn't realized that she had stopped talking, making Draco and Blaise look at her in shock and concern.

Ginny paid them no attention as she stared at her Professor, in shock, anger, sadness, and disbelief, there were so many emotions running across her face in that instance it was almost impossible to pinpoint one exactly. Draco and Blaise looked on in shock, unable to believe one person could show such emotion in one turn without becoming emotionally unstable.

Wondering what it was exactly that she was seeing, Draco looked to where she was looking, straight at Dumbledore's eyes, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was happy; the ignorant old fool was happy hearing what Ginny had gone through. He was happy his precious Golden trio had put his beloved in so much unbearable pain. Just seeing that in the old man's eyes, his fist curled in anger, it was the first sign of emotion he had shown since first stepping into the great hall earlier. Uncurling his fist slowly with a deep breath, he fought to calm himself down, before nudging Blaise in the side, making him look at the old man as well.

Clearing his throat, Draco nudged Ginny slightly to shake her out of whatever daze she was in and say something or at least close her mouth. Feeling Blaise shift at his side, he shook his head and looked up to Dumbledore again and felt his blood boil at the smug look on his face.

Growling low in his throat, he was about to rip the old man's eyes out before he felt a small, warm hand on his arm. Looking to his right, he saw Ginny shaking her head at him. He forced himself to calm down and re-enforced his mental shields before covering his face with his usual emotionless mask and standing up straight. Feeling somebody right behind him, in his personal space, he stiffened before slowly turning around to find a pair of brown eyes and a bushy head of hair looking at him in what they must have thought was a seductive manner. Finding Hermione Granger looking at him like that made his blood run cold; but he didn't show any sign of noticing to her like she wanted. Instead, he raised a condescending eyebrow before putting his hands on her shoulders, and shoved her away from him roughly.

"If you ever look at me like that again Granger, a shove wouldn't be all that you get." He said coldly, his eyes a dark, stormy grey instead of their light mercury eyes.

He turned back towards Dumbledore and said, "Well Professor, it looks like we've bested you again. If you ever go near our Ginny, you will pay."

Dumbledore looked at his student and gulped discreetly, he had never had anyone look at him with such a look of stone cold murder, in his life, like there was nothing in the world that would make that person happier, than seeing him dead. Now that it was directed at him, he wished he would never be on the receiving end of such a look again, but knowing that there would definitely be a recurring appearance if he wanted Ron's sister out of the way for good. That was all he needed so he could proceed with his brilliant plan.

D-G-B

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry about the late update, but I have way too many excuses that you guys probably wouldn't care about anyway, if so, then PM me hah. But anyway, review please! I'd like to thank my Beta Mrs. T. Felton for a wonderful job in helping me, especially with this piece of work of a chapter…stupid chapter!! Anyway, review! And I'll bring you cookies!!


	15. What the hell is happening to us?

Chapter 15

When Ginny heard what Professor Dumbledore was thinking she had just about turned beet red in fury, but she managed to control her raging emotions. She threw up a mental wall around her mind just like Severus had thought her back in her second year at Hogwarts.

Ginevra Weasley as you might know by now is no ordinary girl. To some, she may seem like a shy, sweet, innocent little girl. To others, like to the people who actually know her, she is anything but. Instead, she's one of the most outgoing and calm people you will ever meet, but don't let that fool you, because she is also known to be extremely dangerous when her temper is tested. Even though this does not even begin to cover the complexity which is Ginevra Weasley, it is a beginning. Although, what most people don't know about her is that she is proficient in Occlumency and Legilimency. She has also taken on many of the traits of her adoptive father Severus Snape. Actually, the only people who know that about her are Draco, Blaise, and Severus himself of course.

Looking at Draco, she was hoping her would look at her and understand the message she was trying to silently pass on, but then realized just how stupid she probably looked at the moment and gave up. Mumbling something under her breath to herself, Ginny nudged Draco in the side trying to get his attention.

When he finally looked at her, she whispered in his ear on what she heard in his mind. What she told him, made him hot with fury. He looked at Dumbledore with pure, rage in his eyes. Dumbledore flinched, feeling a small inkling of fear making its way into his eyes, before he got a hold of himself and realized that this was just a child that he was dealing with and nothing more.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore looked towards Blaise and said, "Mr. Zabini, I would like you to take Professor Snape to the Infirmary to get checked over."

He started to stutter when he turned to look back at Miss Weasley, "M-Miss Weasley -" he cleared his throat, "I eh- want you to stay up in your dorms for the rest of the night; just to be sure that you're ok and to keep you safe." he finished Sighing in relief when she didn't immediately protest. He looked towards the young Malfoy Lord next, and almost had to stop himself from taking a step back, as he came eye to eye with the ice cold stare of the Slytherin Prince.

"Mr. Malfoy I want you to steer clear of Miss Weasley until she feels better, or until I say otherwise."

At this, Draco raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, "Dumbledore, you can't keep me away from Ginny or Blaise. Whether you like it or not, I will stand by their side through anything, and if you think your little 'plan' would work on Ginny, you better think again; because it won't work. Not while Blaise and I are alive, not while Severus has a breath within his body with which to protect Ginny, you will never lay a single finger on her while any of us are still alive and breathing.

He heard Dumbledore's gulp and smirked at him before turning on his heel and stalking off, his robes billowing behind him, in a manner that only Slytherin's seemed to be able to achieve. He could feel Ginny hot on his heels, with Blaise right behind her.

Heading first to the Infirmary to drop off Severus, he turned right at some statue that he didn't catch. Picking up his pace, when he heard Severus' breathing start to slow, he finally reached the doors; he slammed them open not even thinking about the other patients, or Madame Pomfrey that he might be scaring with his abrupt entrance.

"Mr. Malfoy! Who do you think -" she started, but then he cut her off with an impatient wave of his hand.

"Madame Pomfrey, I'm sorry for barging in like that, but Professor Snape is in need of critical care right now. So I think you should pay more attention to him then caring more about scaring your patients and yourself. They will be alright, but if you don't care for Professor Snape, then he will not be alright. Understand? Good. Now where would you like us to keep him?" he asked as calmly as he could while on the inside he seemed hyper sensitive to everything going on around him. He seemed to be running on nothing but adrenaline at the moment, and could already feel the steady creep of exhaustion beginning to take over, now that things had calmed down somewhat. His heart still beat, too fast for him to relax completely, it was as if his body knew something else was going to happen and that he needed to conserve what little energy he still had left.

Looking towards where he was pointing, Madame Pomfrey saw that Severus Snape was indeed, severely injured and his breathing was labored in broken gasps. Putting on a professional mask, she got straight into work and asked all the necessary questions she needed to know to help him. She then directed them to one of the empty beds near the back of the ward and began healing whatever she laid her eyes on. She knew once the professor was awake he would appreciate the privacy, rather than being stuck amongst the students.

Feeling someone's eyes on her back, Madame Pomfrey turned to see Mr. Malfoy staring at her through pained eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to go wait outside, and I will let you know if anything changes, or if I find out any information about how this has happened." The stern Healer told him.

Looking into her eyes, he nodded, and then quietly stepped out of the room, not saying a word to anybody.

He was able to feel Ginny and Blaise's eyes on his back, but he just couldn't look at them and let them see just how affected he was with Severus' current state. Blaise knew, but Ginny didn't, she didn't know how close he and Severus were. Severus was like his father or well, a replacement to Lucius Malfoy. Ginny knew a little bit about his past with his father, but she didn't know a lot; and he wasn't willing to tell her. Though he could tell that she wanted to know, badly, but he just couldn't bring himself to telling her about the horrors that happened to him, mainly because he didn't want her pity. Blaise knew, because they were best friends since he was able to talk, and his father did the same thing to him. But Ginny, her family, well, he would've said that she had a perfect family, but from what he experienced, they were far from it. In fact, her family was pretty much similar to his; except her family didn't use whips and Unforgivable's.

Sighing, he sat down on the benches just outside the hospital wing door's and rested his head in his hands.

'_Why is this always happening to me? Every time I get close to someone, they always die or get injured. Look at mother for example, father just keeps on raping and abusing her and there's nothing that I can do about it_,' he thought sadly.

Hearing the doors squeak open, he looked up and noticed that it was just Blaise. Sighing again, he looked down at the ground to hide his watery eyes. He would not show Blaise his weakness; or anyone for that matter he was supposed to be the strong one.

He felt Blaise seat himself beside him, and then he felt Blaise's head on his shoulder. Sighing again, he laid his head on Blaise's shoulder, before muttering 'thanks' to him softly.

Feeling him nod, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light lull.

D-G-B

Ginny didn't know what to do. She could either go, sit outside with Draco and Blaise; or she could sit in the hospital watching Madame Pomfrey work her magic on Severus; her best friend. Mumbling something under her breath, she slid down her chair and wriggled around a bit, finally finding a comfortable position, she stuck her feet on Severus' bed and closed her eyes, falling into a rough sleep full of nightmares.

Feeling a hand on her foot, Ginny jumped about 2 feet off her seat about to scream before she felt a hand on her mouth and a familiar voice whispering her name.

Slowly blinking her eyes open, she saw a blurry figure sitting on the bed. Blinking her eyes again, and shaking her head slowly, she looked to who was calling her name, and found it was Severus Snape.

"Severus?" she whispered in shock.

She watched him slowly turn his head to look at her and blinking wearily.

"Ginny?" she heard him rasp out in a whisper. Walking quickly towards his bed, she sat down and took his hands in her own gently.

'_God, he's so thin!'_ She thought sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling a tear drop slowly down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I never listened to you, I'm sorry I never called you for help. I'm sorry I - " she was about to continue, but he put his hand on her lips to get her to stop talking, then as if that used up too much energy, he dropped his arm back on the bed, feeling tired already.

"It's -" he took a deep breath "not your fault." He said, panting slightly.

"But -" she started but he whispered for her to stop.

Closing her mouth, she waited till he caught his breath for him to continue what he was about to say.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead gasped in pain, clutching the side of his ribs.

"Madame Pomfrey!!!" she yelled, starting to panic at what he was feeling. She was able to feel it in her own body, but not as much.

When he screamed, she screamed as well, clutching the side of her ribs, the same side that Severus was clutching.

_What is happening to us?_ She thought in agony.

"Miss Weasley, what is so urgent – oh dear." She exclaimed, rushing towards their bed and checking over, first Severus, then Ginny.

"I don't know what is happening; this is beyond me healing abilities. I must take you both to St. Mungo's immediately." She cried, in panic for the first time in all her years of being a healer.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this."

Before she could turn around, Ginny grabbed her sleeve and yelled no, the shout was so loud that she was sure that Draco and Blaise heard her from outside the Infirmary.

Hearing the door slam open, she looked towards it and saw that they did indeed hear her cries.

"Draco-Blaise!" she gasped out in pain, letting go of the sleeve of the Healer, in favor of grabbing her ribs.

Crying out in pain she collapsed to the ground.

Blaise ran to her and caught her before she hit her head on the corner of the table.

"What the fuck is happening to her?!" he yelled in concern.

"I don't know! I need to take her to St. Mungo's, but I have to speak to Dumbledore to get his permission and she won't let me!" The Healer exclaimed in frustration.

"You don't need to speak to Dumbledore, he's no longer in charge of Ginny, or Severus for that matter, any more." Draco said shortly, with no emotion in his voice.

Nodding once, she took her wand out of her uniform pocket and muttered a spell that would levitate them up so she could floo them over to St. Mungo's.

Looking towards each other, Draco and Blaise both nodded once, and walked over to the fireplace. They planned on Flooing out of the infirmary and straight to St. Mungos waiting room where they could be with the ones they cared for.

Swiftly and gracefully stepping out of the fireplace, Draco walked over to the reception and spoke to the receptionist in clipped tones as he tried in vain to get any useful information about his girlfriend and father figure from the useless bint. Finally loosing his temper he began shouting at her angrily.

Blaise seeing that he was starting to lose his temper at the frightened nurse, walked over, and pulled the distraught Malfoy away from the poor girl.

Getting him to sit down and calm himself, he went over to the reception, and pulled out a pouch full of galleons from his pocket. He dangled the pouch from his finger tips in front of her eyes (he knew that she would be greedy for money) and bribed her to tell her about Ginny, with a bag of galleons as compensation for her trouble.

Seeing her contemplating the idea, she finally gave up and told him what he wanted to know.

Smirking, he dropped the pouch into her waiting hands and walked back towards Draco.

"Like taking candy from a baby," he muttered the muggle saying, shaking his head.

Dragging Draco after him, and telling him what he learned from the dumb blonde of a nurse told him, they both jogged quickly down to Ginny and Severus' rooms without a second thought to anybody else.

When they got there, they slowed to a walk, and stepped in slowly. Seeing them both in beds, they each took positions at one of the beds sitting comfortably on the edge.

Hearing the door creak open, they stood up and turned to face the Healer to hear what has happened to their father and girlfriend.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini I presume?" she asked, looking down at some papers that were in her hands.

Nodding, they both mumbled a 'yes' to her.

Looking up, she smiled grimly, and held out her hand for them to shake; to which they took.

"My name is Healer Wicker. I'm in charge of Mr. Severus Snape and Miss Ginevra Weasley." She said, looking back down to her notes to see if she got the names right.

Nodding once again, they both murmured a greeting.

"I was wondering if you have any information as to what's happening with them Healer Wicker?" Draco asked, calmly grabbing Blaise's hand and squeezing it so hard, he was sure his bones broke from the pressure.

Snapping her head to him, she noticed that he looked to be the one most affected by what was happening, he looked stressed, upset and most of all exhausted. That is not to say Blaise was any less upset, but at the moment he was better at hiding it than Draco.

"No, unfortunately not Mr. Malfoy; though we're doing the best we can. We won't rest until we figure out what is wrong with them." She stated, smiling at him gently. Nodding, he loosened his grip on Blaise's hand but didn't let it go.

"I suggest the both of you to go home, take a nap, have a shower, eat something and come back in the morning, and I'm sure we'll have some information by then. It would do you no good if Miss Weasley wakes up from the induced sleep, that I've put her in, to see the both of you in ruins. Understand?" she asked gently.

Sighing, Blaise nodded, and left the room, pulling Draco after him.

"Draco, she's right. We need to keep ourselves healthy in order for Ginny and Severus to see that we haven't turned into vegetables when they wake up." Blaise pleaded with him, when Draco tried to pull away yet again.

Draco looked at Blaise, then sighed, seeing that he was right and followed him down the hall sadly.

They both hoped that Ginny and Severus would be ok, they really didn't need anything else to add to their troubles.

Unfortunately neither of them was aware of the figure hiding in the shadows, listening to every word that they said. Who knew what would happen next.

D-G-B

A/N: Alright, sorry for the long wait, but we were both busy, we meaning me and my beta. But I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter. This goes out to all the reviewers who've stood by my side through everything! Also thanks to my betam Mrs. T Felton for checking this over for me, and pushing me to write the chapter! Review please! It makes me happy.


	16. Loved at last!

Chapter 16

The next morning, Blaise woke up to see the spot next to him where Draco usually slept in was empty. Frowning, Blaise sat up and looked around the spacious room from the neatly cluttered desk to the couch in front of the fire place where he saw Draco furiously scribbling something on a piece of parchment; with his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Draco? What are you writing?" Blaise asked slowly, slipping out of bed and putting on a robe to cover his nudeness.

Hearing Blaise's voice, Draco looked up in surprise, as if he just realized where he was, then down to the letter he was writing.

Sighing, he put down his quill and stretched slowly, cracking his back and neck quickly before standing up and going over to Blaise.

"I was writing a letter." He stated.

Noticing Blaise's confused look, he clarified, "to my mother."

A look of dawning lit up Blaise's eyes and he smiled at the blush that was slowly crawling up his lover's neck.

Draco, kissing him quickly on the lips, was about to go to the bathroom to take a shower when Blaise stopped him by grabbing his neck and deepening the kiss.

Wrapping his hand around Blaise's neck, Draco pushed his body into Blaise's reveling in the sensation of the hard body pressed against his own.

"Draco…" Blaise whispered.

Draco clenched his hand around the collar of Blaise's shirt prepared to rip it from his body, to get to his prize beneath. Before Draco could get any farther than raising Blaise's shirt above his abdomen, they heard a knock at the door. Freezing at the sudden interruption, they closed their eyes hoping that it was just a dream.

Hearing the knock again more persistent this time, they released their breath they had been unknowingly holding and Blaise shot a glance at Draco who he could see was scowling. Breaking away from each other reluctantly, they knew they needed to see who was at the door.

Stepping back from Draco, Blaise looked down at the bulge in his pants with longing and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Idiots! Couldn't have waited ten minutes', before yelling that they coming and to hold their horses.

Draco looked at Blaise funny before raising an eyebrow in question, rolling his eyes Blaise swung the door open with a vicious scowl on his face, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

"What?" he deadpanned, thinking it was some idiot sent by the headmaster to torment them, and then he looked up and, noticing that it was Madame Pomfrey, cringed in regret for his earlier harshness.

"Oh. Sorry Madame Pomfrey." He muttered, his cheeks staining a slight pink in his embarrassment.

"Oh, it's no bother Mr. Zabini. I've just come to let you know that you are needed at St. Mungo's in regards to Professor Snape and Miss Weasley." She said, smiling slightly, a blush staining her own cheeks as she saw the small bulge in his and Draco's pants, although, Draco's was a bit more noticeable then Blaise's. Realizing what she must have walked in on and that she was still staring, she blushed again and muttered that she had to go before fleeing as fast as she could without losing her dignity or falling on her face.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other once, before flying to the shower so they could go see Ginny and Severus as soon as possible.

Thanking all the Gods in the Universe that they had two showers instead of one, knowing that if they had showered together then they never would have gotten to see Ginny and Severus today. They stepped into their respective stalls and had a 5-minute shower, which was a record for them.

Stepping out of the shower, Draco grabbed a towel and went to his closet to get ready. Hearing the other shower door open, he heard Blaise opening and closing the shower door before sound of wet footsteps made its way closer to the closet too in search of clothes.

Putting his clothes on, he looked in the mirror, ran his hand through his hair once then turned to Blaise waiting for him. He realized this is the first time he was ready before Blaise and smirked slightly.

Noticing his smirk, Blaise raised an eyebrow at him in question, "I realized this is the first time I'm actually ready before you." Draco stated, grinning broadly.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise did the same thing as Draco and soon he was ready.

Both walked towards the floo, they each got some powder, threw it into the fireplace, and stepped in, with a yell of "St. Mungo's". They were gone in a swirl of green flames.

D-G-B

Stepping out of the fireplace in the waiting room, they walked to the receptionist and stated that they were called for Severus Snape and Ginevra Weasley.

The receptionist looked up, and blanched in fear at seeing Draco and Blaise. She then pointed, with a shaky finger the direction in which they were supposed to go and hoped they would go on their way.

Draco smirked at her, and Blaise smiled kindly at her before they walked to where she pointed.

Seeing Healer Wicker, they walked straight to her and waiting semi-patiently as she finished up with her current patient before they caught her attention.

Getting impatient, Draco cleared his throat quite loudly to get her attention before being elbowed in the side by Blaise.

Stopping in mid-sentence, Healer Wicker looked to see who interrupted her and saw it was Draco and Blaise.

"Oh! Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy!" she exclaimed, surprised to see them there so fast.

Seeing their raised eyebrows, she blushed, and turned back to the patient who was waiting patiently for her.

Finishing up with her current patient quickly she informed then she would be back to finish the exams later that nothing was serious before turning her attention to Blaise and Draco and asking them to step outside with her so that they could speak privately.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized. Shrugging indifferently, they asked her what news she had on Severus and Ginny.

Healer Wicker looked them both over and without answering their question said "Follow me." before turning on her heel and leaving the two to stare after her for a moment before following hastily.

"Healer Wicker, what's going on?" Draco asked, getting frustrated when she wasn't explaining anything. Stopping at a door, she turned around to face them, looking at them grimly.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini." She said her face grim.

"Your – erm -" she started, then sighed and told them to follow her inside the room figuring it was better to let them see first before she started to explain anything.

Opening the door, she motioned them in first, then followed them in, unknowing that they had stopped in the doorway she bumped into a muscular back, stumbling backwards at the collision.

Stepping back so that she could straighten herself, she looked to see who she walked in, only to notice it was Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy? What -" she started to ask before she moved around him to see what he was staring at.

Oh, that would explain why he stopped. She thought to herself, seeing him stare at both Ginny and Severus Snape.

Realizing that he wasn't going to move anytime soon, she sighed and squeezed past him to get into the room, mumbling something under her breath about men being over concerned for no reason.

Hearing this, Blaise shook his head, then took the Healer's arm and pulled her out of reach of Draco, not wanting her to suffer the repercussions of her unknowingly harsh words.

"Healer Wicker, may I ask what is going on with Ginny and Severus?" he asked politely hoping not to anger the healer and raise his own temper in tandem.

He watched as she opened her mouth, but then closes it quickly because somebody knocked on the door behind Draco. Sighing, he turned towards the door to see another Healer call Healer Wicker over; she then hurried from the room mumbling apologies and excusing herself from their presence.

Mumbling something to himself about Healers and ignoring their patients, Blaise turned towards Draco and tapped him on the shoulder, waiting patiently.

Startled, Draco turned towards Blaise with a questioning look in his eyes.

"You were gazing at them and drooling at Ginny," stated Blaise calmly.

Wiping off the drool that was on his chin, and closing his mouth, he sighed and put an arm around Blaise's waist pulling the other man close, taking comfort in his presence.

"I miss her, and I don't know what's wrong with her. I wish I knew, so that I could do something to help her. This is breaking my heart not knowing what's wrong with either Ginny or Severus." His words were muffled against Blaise's neck as he buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck seeking reassurance and comfort.

Lifting his head up with a sigh, Draco turned toward Ginny and Severus, pulling himself away from Blaise he flashed the other boy a smile before walking to the hospital beds and checking the resident's pulses, just to confirm to himself that they really were still. Draco noticed a dramatic drop in the rhythm of their pulses and dropped their wrists in shock. Moving quickly to the door past a worried Blaise he called for Healer Wicker to see what was happening. 'Surely if they were getting better their pulses would be getting stronger?' He thought to himself as he glanced worriedly between the beds and the vacant corridor.

Hearing footsteps coming from down the hall, he looked back down the corridor to see Healer Wicker jogging up the corridor to see what was going on. Turning away from the door for a moment, he stared over at the hospital beds praying to whatever deity may be out there that it was a false alarm.

"Gin, please don't die on us." He whispered to her.

Hearing the door open, he turned towards Healer Wicker and said, "Their pulse is getting weaker. What's going on?"

Healer Wicker slowed to a walk once she got in the room, and then walked over to both Ginny and Severus to see what was happening.

Checking their pulses, breathing, brain activity and magical core activity, she looked back to Draco and Blaise grimly and said, "After figuring out what's wrong with them, I realized that Mr. Severus Snape has been struck with a dark curse, that if not treated immediately, has a definite mortality rate. I must ask though, has Mr. Snape adopted Miss Weasley for his daughter?" She asked, but upon seeing their confused expressions continued. "If Mr. Snape did not adopt Miss Weasley, were they especially close physically and emotionally, this would also cause a bond to form between the two, though not in the traditional sense." She explained, but noticed they were still confused she hastily elaborated what she was saying hoping the duo would not get angry with her the longer it took her to explain.

"How close physically? You mean like lovers?" Blaise asked hesitantly not wanting to ask the question but needing to know the answer for both himself and Draco.

"No, no nothing of the sort, what I'm saying is that we found a piece of jewelry on Miss Weasley, that I presume Mr. Snape gave her? This object had some magical properties having been passed through numerous magical families throughout the centuries and has somehow bonded them together. Therefore, the curse that struck Mr. Snape has been slowly draining his magical core in an effort to kill him. The prime use of this curse is to drain a prisoner's magic, generally used in places like Azkaban to prevent prisoners storing up there magic and using it to escape." Healer Wicker explained taking a breath.

Draco, impatient as ever, interrupted her before she could finish explaining. "But that explains Severus; you still haven't told us what is happening to Ginny." Draco demanded stepping forward only to be stopped by a calming hand placed on his arm holding him back. Blaise smiled towards his lover before motioning for the Healer to continue.

"As I was saying, through the link connecting Miss Weasley and Mr. Snape, Mr. Snape has been able to delay the effects of the curse by distributing it through the bond between himself and Miss Weasley, successfully slowing down the effects of the curse. Of course, not being able to delay it any longer the curse' effects began to show through, resulting in their collapse from magical exhaustion."

"But why haven't they woken yet?" Blaise asked quietly before Draco could get a word in edge wise.

"With their magical cores being nearly decimated, their remaining magic put them into a magical sleep, somewhat like a coma to restore what has been lost as well as trying to fight off the remaining curse." Healer Wicker said solemnly.

"So they should be waking soon?" Draco asked, perking up slightly at the thought of having his friend and lover back beside him.

"I'm sorry no, because this is such a delicate situation there is no telling what could happen since the spell is connected to Miss Weasley as well. Miss Weasley's magic linking them through that piece of jewelry is the only thing keeping them both alive and stable.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other worried, thinking over possible solutions before Draco turned back to the Healer "Couldn't you just simply remove the curse and allow them to remain in the magical coma to restore their magic naturally?"

"No it isn't possible, as I mentioned earlier this is a delicate situation. This curse is, as mentioned, only used on prisoners and only ever cast on a single person. In that case, removing the curse would be a simple matter of performing the counter curse, but with the curse draining Miss Weasley as well, removing the curse could very well kill them both."

Draco paced as he listened to the Healer and absorbed what she said, while Blaise looked on sadly trying to think of what he could do to help. "Is there anything we can do, without risking both their lives?"

"Well we know what curse Mr. Snape has been hit with all we need to do now is find a secure way to keep their magical cores stable while removing the curse and then they should be fine. We have our best Healers on this Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, It is a relatively a simple procedure despite how things look now." She gestured towards the ailing patients, "things are not as bad as they seem."

She looked at them both, taking notice that they refused to show any emotion as they stood stoically in front of her, but she could see that beneath that calm, cool surface they were a light with fear and worry. Although, she knew that as pureblood heir's they would have been taught from a very early age that showing emotion was a weakness, that simply invited others to take advantage of. Thinking to herself, their lack of emotions probably wasn't helped by the constant gossiping of their wealth and their families rumored to be notorious Death Eaters.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other, than nodded once before turning back to the Healer. Draco looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when they heard the door opening revealing another Healer looking for Wicker. Apologizing to the boys, she excused herself, and followed the other Healer out the door leaving Blaise and Draco alone with Ginny and Severus.

Sighing, Draco looked between Severus and Ginny before walking over to both beds, standing in between them. Blaise looked dully at Draco before walking over to Ginny's bed, standing beside Draco.

"Draco, you have to stop feeling guilty." Blaise whispered to his lover.

Draco sighed, and then nodded. He was right; he was feeling horribly guilty for all of their pain. He didn't even know why he felt guilty. It wasn't his fault that they were going through with this, he thought; but then a little voice in his head that sounded awfully like Lucius Malfoy, said that it was his fault.

D-G-B

Blaise conjured a love seat for both himself and Draco to sit on and set it between the beds unwilling to leave either of their sides for another moment. Draco sat down with a sigh before leaning his head on Blaise's shoulder, and muttering, "I miss her Blaise," before falling into a much needed light sleep. Blaise looked down slowly at the boy – 'no man', he thought – sleeping on his shoulder before letting himself fall into a light sleep lulled by his lovers steady breathing.

Unnoticed to both sleeping men, Healer Wicker had returned to the room with a possible counter for the curse. After administering the antidote, she turned towards the men. Not wanting to get their hopes up, she decided to let them sleep, before leaving the room quietly and shutting the door softy behind her.

D-G-B

Hearing a sound coming from the bed, Blaise opened his eyes immediately, wondering where he was before remembering he was in the hospital. Looking sharply over at the bed he had heard the noise coming from, his eyes were drawn to the site of Ginny opening her eyes, groaning slightly in pain.

Slowly, he lifted Draco's head and put it on Severus' bed with his arms underneath to pillow his head on.

"Gin?" he whispered in shock. He couldn't believe she was up – or well trying to wake up he believed, hoped.

Slowly, he watched as she fluttered her eyes open, before looking at him with a tired smile.

"Blaise…" she croaked out hoarsely voice rough from lack of use.

Reaching for her hand, he gently picked it up and kissed her palm before placing it back down still in his own hand, careful not to wake Draco up. Thinking of Draco's reaction he smiled wryly, 'he would kill me if he knew I let him sleep once I knew she was awake.'

"Gin" he whispered, trying hard to stop the tears building in his eyes. 'I'm a Zabini, Zabini's don't cry!' He thought firmly.

Reaching out a hand, he gently brushed a stray piece of her blood red hair, out of her face before dropping his arm. She looked so damaged, compared to how – he didn't want to finish that thought. Shaking his head, he gave her a weak smile before sitting by her on the bed.

Clasping her hand in his, she slowly turned her head to kiss his palm with her dry, chapped lips. She felt so thirsty; she didn't think it'd be this painful to love three people.

Hearing someone clear their throat in the background, Ginny slowly turned her head to the left where she found both Draco and Severus looking at her with smiles on their faces – well, Severus' smile a bit weaker and slight then Draco's smile. She was starting to think that she had the best family ever, but stopped when she heard the door to the room swing open and close.

Flicking her eyes to the door, she saw that it was just a healer who had entered the room. Sitting up, but crying out in pain, she felt two sets of arms on her body, laying her back down gently. Whimpering slightly, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to pass, when she heard Severus cry out in agony, clutching his side. She was able to feel his pain, but only a slight sliver of it.

'Geez, I think I've been in this hospital more times than I've been in school,' she thought wryly, panting slightly as she felt the pain become stronger; before crying out. She grabbed the first thing she could find – which happened to be Blaise's arm – and squeezed really hard, to the point where she almost bruised his arm. She heard him grunt in pain, but she couldn't do anything about it, she was hurting so badly.

Bloody hell, it feels as if it's ripping me apart, like giving birth to a child the very first time and I haven't even had sex yet! At least, not that I know of, she thought through her pain.

She was about to yell out, before it was suddenly gone. Panting for breath, she slowly opened her eyes, looked to the side of her at Severus, and found that he was looking at her too with an unrecognizable emotion clouding his eyes. Turning her head away from him, she looked in front of her to find there was more than one Healer by hers' and Severus' beds, not only Healer Wicker, but other healers as well.

Whipping her head to the right and soon regretting it as a sharp pain accompanied the quick movement, she turned to see Blaise was looking at her as well with an odd expression. Turning from Blaise to Draco, she saw that he mimicked both Severus and Blaise as well. Frustrated that everyone was staring at her and refusing to tell her what was going on she was about to snap at them angrily before Healer Wicker cleared her throat and caught the red heads attention with a polite smile.

"Miss Weasley, you're probably wondering what has us all so shocked? Yes?" seeing Ginny nod she continued. "Why don't you take a look at yourself in the mirror and see for yourself." The healer commented warmly "Go on dear, there's nothing wrong, it's nothing bad, not to worry."

Looking at her warily for a moment, she slowly reached with her hand – the one that wasn't gripping Blaise's arm – and took hold of the mirror. Dragging her eyes to the mirror, she felt all eyes on her as she saw a pair of black eyes looking back at her from her face. Her eyes had changed from their original chocolate brown to a glittering black like Severus'. Looking at the rest of the changes she had gone through, she noticed she had black hair, and that her cheekbones were much more defined giving her the look of an aristocrat, while her nose was slightly pointy. 'She looked like a female version of Severus except with a few mild differences' she thought idly. The only difference between Severus and her was that her skin was a tad bit darker than his pale complexion. Paling, she slowly touched her skin before dropping her hand as if it burned. She heard a voice from beside her, so she slowly turned her head, like a corpse, to the body of the voice.

She saw that it was Severus talking; she was finally able to recognize the emotion behind his dark eyes happiness, full of pride, love. Love for her, his daughter. She felt a smile creep up her lips. She turned towards Blaise and saw him smiling at her as well; turning to Draco, she saw that he was smiling at her as well. She never felt so happy in her entire life, well, not this happy at least, she thought ironically. She slowly leaned in towards Blaise, and touched her lips to his lightly, keeping her eyes open and looking him straight in the eyes. Pulling away, she was still smiling when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. Turning around, she saw that Healer Wicker was smiling down at her gently.

"Miss Weasley, we are happy to inform you that both you and Mr. Snape are free to go. We were able to produce an anti-dote for the dark curse that was placed on him." She explained.

Ginny was about to ask how, but the Healer interrupted her and answered her question, "The pain you felt, was the anti-dote that we placed in your IV so it was able to distribute itself throughout your bloodstream, to heal you both. Therefore, we will keep you here for a night, just for observations, just to make sure there are no complications, or reactions to the antidote given and you will be free to go tomorrow. Is that good?" she asked, looking at everyone in turn.

Everybody – Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Severus – all nodded in understanding, before turning to one another to start talking about what had just happened and how everybody was feeling.

"Gin?" asked a voice on Ginny's right.

Turning her head, she thought it was Severus who called for her, but realized it was Draco who had called for her. Weird, he sounded a bit...different then he usually did, she thought, frowning.

"Yes Draco?" she asked, smiling at him and grabbing his hand from where they were clasped tightly in his lap.

She looked up at him from under her lashes, not wanting to seem vulnerable to him. She didn't want to seem vulnerable to any of them, even though she was vulnerable in the worst way possible.

"I um," he started, but then stopped, not wanting to continue, nor did he know what he was going to ask her.

Sighing, he just shook his head and mumbled "never mind" to her and turning away, letting Blaise hug her, consoling her.

Frowning, she looked up at him, and saw that he had unshed tears in his eyes, gasping, she slowly got off of the bed, and walked to him, slowly, being sure she didn't hurt herself; again.

Looking over to Blaise to see if he knew what was wrong with Draco, she saw that he just shrugged and continued to what he was doing before.

Sighing, she grumbled about idiotic boyfriends and their shyness before she sat on the bed Severus was laying on, and turned to face Draco. She put her hand under his chin and pulled his face so he would look at her, instead of his hands.

She noticed that he was frowning, so she made a silly face to get him to laugh, at which he did.

"There we go! Now, what were you about to ask me? Before you changed your mind and stopped talking to me altogether." She asked calmly.

Chuckling at her effort in trying to make him smile, he realized what he was about to tell her and sighed in resignation and defeat. Only Ginevra Weasley would be able to get him to say what he wanted.

"What I wanted to tell you was..." he trailed off, before he was stopped by the door swinging open by a one Pansy Parkinson.

What the hell is she doing here? His mind hissed at him.

"Parkinson, what a surprise. What can we do for you?" drawled Blaise emotionlessly, from beside him.

D-G-B

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and for the cliffhanger. But I've been busy trying to find a new Beta and job, and also typing this chapter up. I actually like this chapter though. So hopefully you guys will like it too. Anyway, review please!


	17. Author's Note! READ ME!

So, I decided to put this little story of mine on hold until I find me a beta. Unless of course any of you actually WANT to be my Beta, then please LET ME KNOW! Via PM of course, hehe. But anyway, I must get going to find said Beta. So please let me know if anybody wants or CAN be my Beta!!


	18. What happened with Pansy?

**Warnings: Contains sexual themes, incest, rape, BDSM, bondage, humiliation, discipline, and slave/master situations. BDSM is not like this since this is BDSM rape. So, don't take this as a real BDSM scene and no flames.**

Pansy was walking down the hall of the dungeons deep in thought. She had another nightmare, but this time it was worse than usual; very much so worst than her normal nightmares. It was about her mother raping her. Normally, people would think that it'd be her father raping her, but nope, it's her mother. Her father was, surprisingly, the nicer of the parents. Her mother was the Death Eater and the bitch, the whole nine yards. She raped her, beat her, you name it, she's done it.

Memory:

_To herself, Pansy would be having a boring day, but to others they would've considered it an eventful day. For today her mother had beaten her; emotionally and physically. She winced as she shifted her weight on her bed and wished for the hundredth time that she was with Blaise, Draco, or, hell, even at Hogwarts. She sighed as she let her thoughts drift, but soon tensed as she heard the door open. She quickly puts her guard fully back up as she turned to face the intruder of her private sanctuary._

"_Pansy, dear, are you coming down for dinner?" Phalicidie, Pansy's mother, asked in a sickly sweet voice as she ignored the cold look her daughter was giving her._

_Without her daughter's knowledge Phalicidie had come to a decision. She was going to teach her daughter a lesson. Why? Because her daughter, under the influence of her blood-traitor husband, had started contemplating joining Dumbledore and his group, The Order. _

_She mentally scoffed._

_She was not allowing her legacy turn into a blood-traitor. She thought as her eyes devoured her daughter's toned body. _

_She was not going to allow her daughter to turn into a traitor like her father even though she looks and acts like him. Even though his looks and actions dominated in her daughter; she would have the one thing that he didn't. Her body._

'_I will teach her a lesson that she is mines and no one else's. She will pay for her defiance.' She thought as she smirked._

"_Yes. I didn't know it was done. I'll be down in a moment." Pansy said in dismissal as she started to get up._

"_Before you do that, Pansy. I want you to do something for me."_

_Uncertainty and fear flashed across her face before it was quickly replaced by indifference._

_She swallowed before she asked as calmly as she could, "What do you want."_

_She wearily eyed her mother as her mother twirled her wand nonchalantly._

"_Imperio. __Right now, I want you to undress slowly for me." She grinned as her daughter's body went slack then it obeyed her command. _

_Pansy was starting to cry as she was begging her mother to stop doing this. Pansy's body, despite her internal wishes, moved to do what her mother said._

_Phalicidie magiced a chest to appear in front of her as she hungrily watched her daughter remove her clothes. She grinned when she saw the tears on Pansy's face and ignored her daughter's begging._

"_Leave your undergarments on and come here." She said with lust in her voice._

_She felt her abdominal muscles clench in desire as she saw that her daughter was dressed in a black lace bra and thong combo._

'_I never knew my daughter dressed so… sexy. But, more fun for me!' She thought licking her lips subconsciously._

_"Kneel down and open the chest.**" **She grinned in satisfaction as her daughter did that and after her daughter opened it she Wingardium Leviosaed the stuff in the trunk onto a near by empty table. _

_She smirked as she walked to the table and looked over the items before she picked up one._

_It was four strands of leather rope. _

_"Tie yourself down onto your bed." Pansy took the ropes and tied her feet to the bottom first then got one of her hands partially tied before she wandlessly tied them. _

_"Good girl, but don't use magic again. Understood?" _

_Pansy nodded. In her mind she was scared and trying to over ride the curse. She wasn't dumb enough to think that her mother just wanted to beat her. No, Pansy wasn't naive enough to think that her sick mother… no, not mother… that this deranged person wasn't about to use her body and contaminate it. Could she not realize that she was tearing apart Pansy? How could her MOTHER be the one that was tearing her world apart? That she already violated her body, but now, now, she was taking it a huge step further. _

_She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She was scared. She wanted her father there to just run into his arms… he would've protected her. But right now he was probably busy in his office dealing with some things. Her father wouldn't be saving her now. So who would? _

_Her intellectual side answered, 'No one. You'll have to help your self and stop relying on other people. You have to take a stand.' _

_'But how?' That's the big question. She doubted that she would be able to break out of her mother's curse. _

_She started detaching herself more and started slipping more behind a mask of numbness as she watched her mother, no not her mother, Phalicidie remove her clothes. _

_Phalicidie 'seductively' approached her daughter as she crawled on top of her to straddle her. _

_She leaned down and suckled her neck as she increased the pressure. She left kisses and bruises in her wake as she slowly made her way down. Phalicidie frowned when she wasn't hearing anything from the hot girl beneath her since she had forgotten that this is her daughter. _

_She glanced up to see a blank look on Pansy's face and her eyes detached. _

_'She's supposed to be begging me to continue. Damn it. Wait.' She smirked as she thought of an ancient, dark spell. _

_She removed the imperious curse then whispered in her daughter's ear, **"**_**_Connubialis mancipium." _**_(Sexual slave)_

_She noticed the change as Pansy's eyes darkened in lust and her body took on a more eager stance. _

_Phalicidie bit down harshly on her daughter's nipple through her bra and inwardly smirked as Pansy arched off the bed and let out a gasp._

"_Good girl. Tell me. Have you been a good girl?"_

"_No, Mistress. I've been a very bad girl."_

"_Oh really, and what do you think should happen to you for being a bad girl?"_

"_I need to be taught a lesson, Mistress."_

"_I agree, Slave." Phalicidie said as she got off the bed and went to the table. _

_Pansy inwardly was cringing and panicking. _

'_Why couldn't she just rape me? Why does she have to make my body like it? Humiliate me?' She thought in disgust. There wasn't anything that she could do. With the imperious curse she could've broken free, but with this one… It had no weaknesses. This spell has been used in the past for sex slaves that were unwilling. She hated the desire that the spell caused and how submissive that it caused you to be. _

_DGB_

_Phalicidie had blindfolded Pansy and put on some relatively tight nipple pinchers as she laid there inwardly watching in disgust. The spell was causing her to become aroused to what her 'Mistress' was doing. _

_Pansy heard a swish of movement in the air before she gasped out in pain and desire as a moose hide flogger left angry red marks on her stomach. _

"_Do you like that?"_

"_Yes, Mistress."_

"_Do you want more?"_

"_I'll take everything that you give me, Mistress, gladly; for I deserve it." Pansy was too far removed into herself to know what was happening on the surface._

"_Good slave." Another hit landed on her stomach with five more. Shuffling was heard before she was slapped by a leather gloved hand. The hand slowly traveled downwards leaving a tingling feeling as it was dragged, surprisingly, softly on her body. _

"_I am going to untie you and when I do I want you to get off the bed and position yourself so that you are on your hands and knees. Your face should be touching the ground and your ass in the air, understood slut?"_

"_Yes, Mistress." Pansy's body was then untied with the nipple pinchers taken off and she was on the floor in the correct position._

"_Good, Slut. Now, what do you want?"_

"_I want whatever my Mistress wants."_

"_Good, Slave." Phalicidie said as she grinned wickedly and brought down a leather with metal flogger. Pansy screamed in pain and Phalicidie smirked as she brought it back down onto Pansy's arse as Pansy screamed again._

"_Did I give you permission to scream?"_

"_No, Mistress."_

"_That's correct and until I give you permission you are not to scream or make a sound, understood."_

"_Yes, Mistress." And Pansy quickly bit her lip to keep from screaming as that bitch brought it back down._

"_What did I say? I told you not to make a sound. You need to be punished for disobeying your Mistress like that; don't you agree."_

_Pansy nodded her head._

"_Good, Slut. Now, your punishment is 15 lashes with this flogger and then 20 lashes with another instrument of my choice. Any sound you make will add on five more lashes." Phalicidie said in a commanding voice daring her slave to defy her. She immediately brought down the flogger onto her slave's lush ass and smirked in satisfaction as her slave was silent and that new lines of blood and welts were being formed._

"_You've been a bad girl. Do you know that? I wasn't planning on punishing you, but you defied my orders. I don't mind punishing you, but I was hoping that we could put it off for later. Now take it like the whore that you are, bitch." She said as she rapidly started flogging her slave._

_Pansy nodded her head and clenched her hands together as she fought not to make a sound. On the 4__th__ hit Pansy whimpered and hoped that her Mistress hadn't heard it._

"_Five more are added to your 15, Slut." She said in satisfaction as she continued to flog her partner's arse moving up a little to the hips. _

_Pansy kept a mental count of how many lashes that she was receiving to focus on something else. She whimpered 4 more times and screamed at the last hit which caused her to have a total of 40 lashes. Her tears had soaked through the blind fold and had already started soaking the floor. Her lip was split with blood pouring out of multiple spots. Pansy could smell the blood in the air and she hoped that the wounds were not that gruesome. _

_Pansy's body relaxed when her Mistress told her that she was done, but immediately regretted it when she heard her Mistress' dark laughter._

"_Slut, you didn't think that I was already finished with your whole punishment did you?"_

_Pansy shook her head and her eyes watered more._

"_Good. Turn onto your back with your hands clasped above your head and your legs spread as wide as you can get them."_

_Pansy did as she was told and winced at every movement that she made due to the marks on her ass and lower hips. She felt her hands be tied together and stretched farther so that they were taunt and in an uncomfortable position. Her legs were spread then to almost a breaking point and she was happy that everyday she did stretches so that her body would be prepared for Quidditch games and practices. She felt spread out and exposed lying there in that position. Not to mention on how uncomfortable it was since there was no room to squirm and she was lying on her wounded lower torso. _

_Pansy heard the flogger that had just been used being set down and then a scrape of another toy being picked up. _

"_You may use your voice until I tell you differently."_

"_Yes, Mistress." Pansy was curious on why she was allowing her to use her voice now. That question was quickly answered when she felt the sharp pain of a dragon hide whip (AN: I know that this isn't a real type of wipe, but just imagine that it is a combination of a thud pain and a stingy pain… worst than moose hide which is a thud-ish pain)._

_Pansy mentally winced as she thought of the properties of dragon hide._

'_Ok. It burns when being hit. The wounds cannot be healed except naturally; when the wounds are naturally healing it takes 3 times longer for it to heal. If you bleed your blood will be tainted by the magic in the dragon hide and you will be unable to use magic for a while. I'll have to research more about it. Hopefully I can find a way to use magic and heal quicker. Damn it… I'm so screwed.' Pansy thought as she ignored the pain and just drifted into herself._

'_It's so nice here. The spell will control my body so I don't have to do anything. I wonder what would happen if I explored my mind. I haven't meditated in God knows when. Hmmm… meditating in this situation…it might help.' Pansy mentally let out a morbid slightly deranged laugh as she mentally started to relax. _

_As Pansy completely ignored what was happening on the surface of her body she would find after all this that this incident would be the changing point of her life._

_Phalicidie would've noticed that Pansy wasn't screaming or even moving for that matter if she hadn't been so caught up in her lust. And as Pansy concluded the body did everything that was needed to be done._

_Phalicidie let her eyes roam over Pansy's body as she set the whip down. _

'_Now it's time for the real fun.' She thought as she chuckled darkly. She didn't pay attention to how much her slave's body must hurt nor the amount of blood that was staining the wood floors and the dark green carpets. _

_She waved her hand and watched in satisfaction as a dildo roughly penetrated her slave's virgin opening._

_Pansy's body whimpered in pain as her hymen was torn, but otherwise stayed quiet as she was being raped by a piece of rubber. _

"_Enjoy it slave. Do you like this?"_

"_I like what ever my Mistress gives me for I deserve it."_

"_Good slave." Phalicidie thought as she watched her slave's body trying to arch up more, but couldn't due to the tight restraints._

"_You will not cum until I tell you to, understood?"_

"_Yes, Mistress." Pansy's body gasped out._

_Phalicidie was getting turned on as she lounged back in a padded arm chair watching her slave being fucked by a dildo. One of her hands was foundling her nipple as the other skimped downward and slid two fingers in to her vagina as she used her thumb to stimulate her clit._

_She never took her eyes off of her partner's body as she threw her head back and watched out of lowered eyes._

_The pleasure soon built up to be too much as she did a last thrust and her body stilled as she screamed in pleasure. _

'_Fuck… that was good. Even though I did it myself it was almost as good as when my husband does it.' She thought as she closed her eyes for a moment and then re-opened them to watch the withering form of her slave that was being denied release. _

_Pansy's body was in pleasurable agony. She was so close to that point yet the spell kept her from reaching it. It was painful to be restrained to that point, but at the same time it made her body more horny knowing that it couldn't let go with out her Mistress' command._

_Phalicidie was feeling aroused again as she saw the glistening slightly tanned skin of Pansy's body. Pansy was gasping in pleasure and her wrists and ankles were red from rope burn._

_Phalicidie distractedly noticed the blood on her body and the welts and she lazily grinned in satisfaction. She waved her hand and the dildo was removed and thrust into her slave's mouth._

_Pansy was relieved when the dildo was removed, but almost choked as it occupied her mouth and slid in deep. _

"_Suck on it, Slave." Phalicidie commanded as she leaned back more to watch the show as she ignored her aroused body._

_She groaned in pleasure as she watched her slut get mouth fucked. She was turn on how Pansy took it like the whore that she is. _

_She raised her eye-brow when she saw the tip of Pansy's tongue follow the dildo out and circle around the tip and then retreat when it came back down._

_She waved her hand and the dildo was removed, sterilely cleaned, and back on the table. She again waved her hand and the blind-fold along with the ropes was removed, cleaned, and back on the table too. _

"_Come here, Slut." She hungrily watched as Pansy's body seductively crawled towards her mistress and when she reached her she sat back on her arse with her legs under her. _

"_Good girl. Now, you are to eat me out until I tell you to stop and you cannot make a noise. You are allowed use of your hands."_

_Phalicidie's legs were spread and hanging over the chair's arm rests as she tilted her hips up and leaned back with her hands gripping her thighs. _

"_Fuck how did you get this good at this?" She gasped out as Pansy used two fingers to finger fuck her Mistress as she sucked on the clit and gently bit down on it._

End Memory.

Stumbling backwards, Pansy looked around for what had mercifully dragged her from her memories, only to see it was Draco Malfoy.

DGB

**A/N: Alright, I do apologize for the VERY late chapter, but here it is, nonetheless. I would like to thank Valkyrie Goll – Battle Cry for helping me with the memory, and also Mrs. T Felton for helping me with the ending and taking a look at the chapter at large or well, in general. But anyway, I am still in need of a Beta, so if you're good with tenses and grammar, and plot thickening, then please let me know as I am desperate lol. Review! You know you wanna :)**


	19. Try it You won't get anything!

Chapter 19

When Pansy saw that she was looking into Draco Malfoy's dark, stormy grey orbs, she gulped. She didn't know how she had ended up at St. Mungo's, she was just walking, reliving past memories!

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't know how I ended up here." She stuttered.

When she realized that she was stuttering, she cleared her throat and said it more clearly and confident; more confident then what she was currently feeling.

When she didn't hear them say anything, she sighed, and started to back out of the door. She had the door open when she heard a female voice telling her to stop.

Stopping in surprise, she turned around slowly to face the room at large. Taking a nervous breath, she lifted her eyes slowly to meet the eyes of Ginevra Weasley who currently had no emotions in both her eyes and face. _Damn, she looks like Draco and Blaise more and more every day_, she thought, smirking inwardly.

Clearing her throat, she looked at Ginevra nervously and waited for her to speak. When she did, she was surprised by the softness in her tone of voice.

"Pansy, please stay. I would like to talk with you for a moment. Plus, please ignore Draco and Blaise, they are both irritated and are in bad moods with what has been happening lately with me and Severus." She heard Ginny's (_no Ginevra_, she corrected herself, she made herself not call her by her nickname unless allowed by Ginevra, Draco, Blaise or Severus), soft voice say to her.

Nodding, Pansy slowly moved to sit far away from either of the group of four men and Ginevra. Sitting down, she clasped her hands together with a tight grip and placed them in her lap, looking down at her hands.

Ginny had cleared her throat, and said Pansy's name again so that she would look at her once and for all. When she still didn't look up, Ginny sighed irritated and said, "For heaven's sake Pansy, I'm not going to kill you. Nor will Severus, Draco or Blaise. Severus can't since he's a teacher. Draco and Blaise know that they can't, and if they do, then they'll get into trouble with me. Would you bloody well fucking look at me and stop staring at your hands?" she growled, really frustrated with how Pansy was acting.

_I mean, I know we've been cruel to her. But really! I'm trying to bloody well be nice and she's not giving me a chance!_ She thought, feeling annoyed and slightly irritated. She heard Blaise, Draco and Severus chuckle softly at her, and she scowled towards them, not appreciating that they were amused with her irritation and frustration.

Shaking her head, she looked at Pansy and noticed that she was really uncomfortable. Sighing, she said, "Pansy, I'm serious. None of us are going to hurt or ridicule you. I promise. On my, uh, I guess I can't say Weasley Oath. But since I'm a Snape now, I'll say, on my Snape Oath, they will not hurt you. Unless you do or say something that'll provoke them, or harm them, me, or Severus, then yeah I won't be able to stop them there, which is understandable and a fair point. But anyway, the reason I wanted to talk to you about was both your and my past memories that had been haunting us. Plus, I want to make a truce with you. Since I'm in Slytherin and a Snape, I don't want us to have any more fights, or have anything come between us. I want us to become friends. I won't have any girls to be friends with, and there will be things that I won't be able to share with Draco, Blaise or Severus, so I need a friend who's a girl. What do you think of the idea?" she asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

She wanted a girlfriend that she could talk to anything about with. She had Draco, Blaise and Severus, but they weren't good enough. Plus, she didn't want to go to them every time she wanted to talk to someone, which seems to be almost all the time. Plus, she needed to stop cutting herself, and start healing. She knew Severus wouldn't allow it if she continued to cut herself. She needed another friend to help her with that. Someone who comes similar to what she's going through, and she thinks Pansy is the right girl to have as a girlfriend.

Looking at Pansy closely, she was shell shocked to find that there were bruises all over her face! Also, since she was wearing no robes, she was wearing a pale blue blouse, and a nice form fitting jeans that fit and curved her perfectly. Shaking her head, she noticed there were bruises on her arms as well. _Holy shit! She has bruises over her whole fucking body! What the hell happened to her?_ She thought incredulously, felling alarmed and slightly disturbed.

"Um, Pansy, I have another question for you. Though, this may be personal. So if you don't want to answer it, then just let me know, and I won't bring it up again. But, um, why are there bruises all over your body? I mean, I know bruises when I see them, and those are definitely bruises. I'm assuming you were bruised, as to how, I haven't a clue. Hopefully, you'll be able to tell me. But anyway, why are there bruises all over your body? What has happened to you Pansy Parkinson?" she asked, both calmly and curiously.

Pansy snapped her head up at Ginny's question, and paled a deathly white; paler then Draco, Severus and Ginny combined, if that was even possible.

"I – I, I don't want to talk about it." she stuttered fearfully. If she talked about it, then she was afraid that her mother would come after her. Gulping, she shook her head, then asked if she could go, not answering any further questions, or even Ginny's first question.

Sighing Ginny grumbled under her breath about her big fat mouth, and why she had to open it. If Pansy wanted to talk about it, then fine, but that doesn't mean that she had to bloody well force her to answer the question. Growling, she shoved her table thing away, and got up to go to the bathroom.

She hated feeling helpless and confused, she wanted answers, and she wanted answers **now**. Perking up at an idea, she slyly smiled, and then smirked. Turning around, she pointed her look towards Draco, Blaise and Severus. Blanching, Draco and Blaise both made an excuse and left the hospital as quickly as possible. Sighing, she slowly turned to Severus and gave him a hesitant smile, seeing him sigh, she beamed at him and slowly, as she was still in pain from the dark curse, walked to his bed and sat down gently, so as not to jostle him in case he was in pain as well.

Smiling, Severus just pulled her down on the bed quickly and gave her a big hug, happy that she was happy and her normal self again. He hadn't seen her this happy since before her father died, not that he would bring him up, he would go from happy to crying in a matter of seconds.

"Severus, can you please tell me why there are bruises on Pansy's arm? And why she hasn't been hiding them? What's wrong with her? I mean, I know she has a past, and I don't want to get any information on that without her permission, but it's killing me not knowing!" she said, getting frustrated by the minute.

Sighing, Severus let go of her so he could look at her. He knew she was going to ask about Pansy's history. Why did it always have to be him who gave the information? First Ginny, now Pansy. Sighing again, he thought, _well since she doesn't want to know the full story, and history, I'll just be vague_. Nodding to himself, he looked at Ginny, into her dark black eyes, and saw trust and faith in there. Nothing bad. Sighing again, he said, "It's mainly about her family. If you want to know what about her family, you will need to ask her. I'm not going to go through that again, and betray someone's trust. I did that with you, and it almost cost you your life. I won't do that with Pansy. I'm sorry Ginny." He said, rushing through his explanation quickly, yet clearly, nervous that she would be mad at him.

Looking up at Ginny when he noticed that she wasn't saying anything to him, he was shocked to find her crying. "Ginny? Sweetheart? What's wrong? Come on Hun, tell me what's wrong. Please?" he pleaded with her, wrapping her in his arms.

_What the hell happened? She was fine one minute, then the next she's crying!_ He thought, surprised and concerned.

Ginny didn't know why she was crying, she just was. She thinks the reason was because she was feeling bad for Pansy, or it could just be weird hormones that were going through her body. _Maybe I'm on my period?_ She asked herself, sniffing, before stopping altogether.

Shaking her head, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and told her father that she didn't know why she was crying, she just felt like crying.

Sighing, Ginny looked up at her dad, and smiled. She then said, "I'm going to go and see if I can find Pansy and apologize to her. Then I'm going to find Draco and Blaise and do some prank yelling at them for the fun of it. I'll be back here by dinner for a visit and to stay here tonight. Love you daddy." She said smiling at him.

Feeling proud that she called him 'daddy' and not by his name or something else, he smiled and said that he loved her as well, softly.

Leaving the room quietly, Ginny went her way to find out where Pansy was first. She floo'd out of St. Mungo's back to Hogwarts and walked all around Hogwarts looking for Pansy Parkinson, until she found her standing near the dungeons.

Once she found her, she tapped on her shoulder quietly, and waited till she turned around and also calmed down; from the jump she wasn't expecting her.

Looking at Pansy, normally she would've seen a confident, strong, smirking girl; instead, she found a shy, scared, vulnerable, in pain, girl; who has a history that is so much like her own. Sighing, she apologized to Pansy, and told her to follow her.

Walking down the dungeons, Ginny heard footsteps behind her, looking back; she saw that Pansy was indeed following her. Turning back around, she kept walking until she saw the portrait she was looking for. Whispering the password under her breath, she stepped in and closed the door after Pansy.

Walking over to one of the couches, she slowly sat on the couch, being careful of the slight pain she was still feeling in her body. Noticing that Pansy was still standing by the entrance, she sighed.

"Pansy, please come in and make yourself comfortable. I promise to not talk about your past until you're ready." She said quietly.

Pansy slowly walked in and towards the couches where Ginevra sat, and slowly sat down, not relaxing one bit.

Keeping her back straight was a bit uncomfortable considering the couches she sat on. However, she was able to manage it, and not make herself look awkward at the same time.

Sighing, Ginny started to explain her past and history, hoping that it'll shed some light onto the other girl.

"It all started when I was informed by an Auror that my biological father, Arthur Weasley, has been murdered…" she started to explain.

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely update on this chapter. I've been busy, and stuck. I still hate this chapter to tell you the truth. Hence the shortness of it, to be honest, it's only 4 pages long. Not including this Author's Note. This is going to be the last one for now. I'm sorry, but I haven't had any inspirations with writing. I'm currently attempting to find a new job, and I have many other reasons, that you will most likely get bored with. So I'll just leave you with this chapter. It's not too bad of an ending, as you should already know Ginny's history. If you don't, read the beginning of the story lol. Anyway, review please. Critics are welcome. However, if you're going to be mean about it, and flame me, I'll just eat it all up for dinner. Either that, or…feed them to my hungry dogs. Actually I don't have dogs sadly, so I'll just feed it to my hungry Draco and Blaise. They love flames lol. Anyway, review please! And since I'm really tired, having not yet slept from working all night last night, you should all be nice to me since I did this with no sleep at all. Capice? *smiles and waves tiredly***


End file.
